


Time to Die in This Perfect World

by Monkan



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Angst, Blood, Borderline Personality Disorder, Borderline Torture, Broken Family, Bullying, Cheating, Childhood Trauma, Drama, Dreams vs. Reality, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dark Themes, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Gang Violence, Gen, Horror, Incest, Jail, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Molestation, Multi, Nightmares, Odin's A+ Parenting, Oral, Orgies, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Pregnancy, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Slash, Stalking, Supernatural Elements, Threesome, Thriller, Tragedy, Violence, genius, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkan/pseuds/Monkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will never betray you. I will always be you faithful. I will always love you for as long as you live. So let the fire burn and make those who hurt you pay.” the demon whispered in her ear. Loki's been hated by those around her, her family give her no love, and bullied to the point of torture. The last thing she learned was that her hellish illusions was no illusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Time To Die In This Perfect World  
By: Monkan  
  
Pairing: Thor/fem!Loki, Others: surprise.  
Copyrights: I own nothing; all credit goes to Marvel and the mythology. Nor any other products/names/titles that might be mentioned.  
Warning: F/M, M/M, F/F, Rape, Torture, etc.  
Genre: Supernatural, Angst, Romance, Tragedy, Drama, Thriller, Mystery, etc.

Full Summary: “I will never betray you. I will always be you faithful. I will always love you for as long as you live. So let the fire burn and make those who hurt you pay.” the demon whispered in her ear. Loki's been hated by those around her, her family give her no love, and bullied to the point of torture. The last thing she learned was that her hellish illusions was no illusions.

A/N: I realized that I hadn't posted this one on AO3 yet so here it is. It's really, really dark so be prepared. No kids allowed here because if you read the taglines you will understand. If you like it then let me know.

 

 

~ Prologue ~

_The chanting around her was growing as the phrase repeated and repeated for several minutes. Her bound hands and legs made it impossible for her to flee, and the gag over her small mouth muffled her cries. Her crystal green eyes burning with tears as her fear grew into a panic and she wanted to beg for help._

_The older teens around her was holding hands in a circle as the flicker of a candle made the old barn dance with shadows. Her fragile mind was crying out for anyone to save her._

_The chanting grew stronger as the stench of old rotten straw began to fade and be replaced by a rancid smell and the shadows pulled closer and closer, reaching for her._

_The shadows changed in her eyes until hundreds of hands was reaching for her._

_Her tears drenched her cheek as she cried out against the gag. Her cheek stung for a second and a pair of piercing yellow eyes opened in the shadows and swallowed her whole world._

 

* * *

 

 

Loki sat up with a jerk as the sweat on her back cooled down in the darkness. Her chest pumping in and out air that made her mind calm down and bring her back to herself.

She knew it was just a memory. Not a dream made up by her mind, but a real to the world memory. She saw it often in her sleep. It was the one reoccurring memory in her life she dreamed about. Thankfully most of her other memories was blocked and wouldn't disturb her sleep. The only time she could escape from the world and everything.

Pushing aside the blanket she put her hand against the mattress to push herself up. Bruises and cuts littered against her creamy white skin. The white chemise she wore almost blended in and the gray boxer panties she wore gave away her fit, slender body.

Without much fuss or hesitation she walked over to her desk and pulled open the top drawer, revealing three small plastic bottles of prescribed medicines. Picking up one without reading the label she tipped it over and a pill landed in her hand.

Solely out of habit did she flung her hand back, bringing her head back along with it, sending the pill down her throat and swallowed it without complain. It scraped against the back of her throat and she felt more alive where others would have just found discomfort.

She didn't wait for the pill to take effect before she returned to her bed, waiting for dreamless sleep to take her.

Before she laid down she glared into the corner of her room where a figure stood smirking at her, almost leering at her to say anything.

Without giving a rats ass about the intruder she turned over, showed her back to the intruder and counted the seconds before she sunk into oblivion.

Although she wouldn't remember her new dreams, they were filled with burning fire, screams, and agony. And through the chaos stood a single figure, laughing like a maniac.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 1 ~

Loki walked into the kitchen, dressed in her school uniform, only to see it empty and nothing on the table. It was a morning just like any other mornings she could remember. Having lost count on how many years since she last ate with her family at this table, Loki didn't even feel the tremor of sadness anymore. Or any table that didn't force them together, and even then did she not feel like a member of the family.

Forgoing eating anything – just like every other morning – she drank a glass of water to keep her body in balance before grabbing her stuff and walking out the front door. Dressed perfectly, Loki felt no joy or sadness whatsoever in going to school on an empty stomach.

It never paid to eat when you were only going to throw it up in another hour.

 

* * *

 

 

Bubbles rose up around her face as she opened her eyes and stared down at the silver edges hole at the bottom, like a black hole threatening her to swallow her. The stains against the white from years of use broke through the enchantment, but even them seemed so familiar that they were nostalgic.

In a disgusting way.

Pain ripped through the back of her head as her face was pulled from the water and into the air. Her lips parted to take in a deep breath, something that had been denied for a good few minutes. The stale smell of smoke hit her nose together with the smell of a public bathroom.

Loki's hair was plastered to her face as her head was forced even further back until her neck screamed in pain.

In the school bathroom, the place where she had been taken to as soon as she had arrived at school, was five other seniors who she didn't know. She had never talked to them but they had bullied her for many years just because they could get away with it.

Who would ever believe a crazy person.

The story of her life.

Three guys and two girls.

“Hey,” one of the girls said. “Hold her.”

The guy that had been holding her head under water secured her arms and with bruising strength made sure she wouldn't escape. Not that she would get far with two of them blocking the exit.

The girl dug in her pocket and took out a small nail-file.

“It's time for some girl time.” she said sinisterly before walking closer to the younger girl.

 

* * *

 

 

“Finally decided to make an appearance?” The teacher said sarcastically as Loki walked into the classroom.

Her sweater was tied around her waist and her jaw long hair was combed back to give her a masculine look. With her right hand in her skirt pocket she walked over to her desk and sat down without taking her hand out.

“Yeah.” she replied with caring. “Problem with that?”

The teacher narrowed his eyes at her. “Have you done your homework?” he asked heatedly. Being in his middle age and not being respected by his student was something this teacher really didn't like.

Loki reached into her bag – which was safe for the day – and threw her book on top. It landed with a big bang. “Did the whole book.” she dared him to say something against her.

“Good.” he said in a strained voice. “Don't make any problem for the rest of the class.” he knew she would have done all of the book, and all of them would be right. Her book was for the seniors, and an advanced one at that. The freaking girl was a genius. A crazy genius in his mind.

“Whatever.” she said as she focused on her desk and all the words and insults that had been engraved in it by others.

She kept her hand strategically in her pocket where a thick bandage was soaking up the blood dripping from her carved nails.

The bullies hadn't ripped out her finger nails, but the girl had carved under two of her nails with the file. It hurt and pulsed, but Loki couldn't go to anyone. If she did then they would only say that she was lying and that she had done it to herself.

Because who would believe an insane girl.

A soft chuckle teased her ears and she forced herself to keep her eyes on the damaged surface as she refused to acknowledge the shape standing behind her right shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

By the end of the class Loki's hair had dried and started to curl around her face. Her class mates ignored her like she wasn't even there, no one even acknowledged her presence and walked forward to talk to her.

However, that didn't erase the slight breathing over her shoulder that she tried to ignore. No one was standing there. There was no one there. No one was looking over her shoulder. It was all just in her head.

If she voice anything then she would go back to that place. Back to being locked up.

This hell was better than the mental hospital.

Loki, still keeping her hand in her pocked, stood up and walked out the classroom to get some fresh air. She walked down the stairs just around the corner to her classroom and was about to head for the open doors that let in the cool air when someone walked by her.

The familiar smell that she had only caught on rare occasions at home, or when she walked by his bedroom with the door slightly open, made her stop dead in her tracks.

Keeping her emotions under control had been something she had learned long ago, but it still didn't keep her from turning around slowly and looking at the back of her older brother.

Thor walked away with his friends, having just passed Loki by a few inches and still not acknowledging her like all other siblings did. To complete strangers there was nothing in their behavior that tied them together as family. No one would believe that they were blood tied.

And that more than anything hurt her heart.

Watching silently until the blond hair of Thor was out of sight, she continued her course and walked outside.

Outside; in the free, fresh air where she could hear other students talking, and the sound of birds, and the close running street; the mix of concrete and nature blended in her senses only to fade into a black and white world of no sounds. Loki walked on, out the school area and following her memory.

In another two hours she was home again. The quiet house just as she left it. The old grandfather's clock in the living room ticking close to 11 am. Her hand flared up and she brought it out of her pocket to see the blood had bleed through the white material.

Not really thinking where she went, she walked into the bathroom on the first floor. Before she even reached the sink she had begun to unwrap the bandage, the pain growing stronger now that there was nothing to keep it from the air and a tight space.

It looked horrible. The water that hit her fingers sent needles of pain before she yanked her hand away from the beam, then returning it with a hiss of severe pain.

A giggle played on her ears, making her look up into the mirror and saw that spiteful face over her shoulder, leering at her with glee. The green piercing eyes stared at her as the whispers started to grow stronger around her. It grew and grew until it all went silent as the person behind her started to open its mouth.

Loki's injured hand went straight into the mirror, cracking it into pieces while leaving it in the frame with only a few parts falling into the sink. Her face reflected in the glass was almost a perfect reflection of who she truly was.

“Go to hell.” she hissed loudly.

But she was alone.

There was no one behind her. There had been no one that had followed her for the last few years. The person she always saw, who changed shape between people she knew and those she didn't, wasn't real.

It was all in her head.

She was crazy.

The only thing real about today was the ache in her heart of her brother ignoring her, and the pain in her right hand.

Blood dripped down into the sink.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 2 ~

The quiet house lay silent for a few hours, letting Loki rest on her bed before she woke up by a sound. Normally she would ignore it because there was never anything good coming from listening to sounds that didn't exist. Her demons would only torture her more.

But then there was a sound of something hitting the wall connected to her room. In her mind she immediately connected the sound to her brother being home. A need to talk to him made her get up, her fingers throbbing despite the new bandage she had put on them. Even if he wouldn't listen to her – or believe her – she needed to talk to him.

With practice ease, she pushed open her door without letting it make a sound and she walked bare footed to her big brother's door that stood a little open and letting out weird sounds.

Once she was within reach, she felt hope bloom in her chest, she really hoped that she could talk to Thor. She really needed to talk to someone. Now when she wasn't being followed by her nightmares.

The second she could see into his room through the open door, she stopped right in her tracks, unable to speak or take her eyes from the view.

Thor was sitting on his bed with his friend Fandral between his legs, sucking him off. One of Thor's hands was holding onto the others hair as he moved up and down, earning moans and grunts from the bigger male. Thor was mumbling things to his friend, some of which Loki could make out before she left like a ghost. She went back to her room and closed the door silently, leaning her head against the frame as she tried to push the image out of her head.

“Did you like the show?” her voice whispered behind her.

Loki turned around and came face to face with her demon which looked just like her. It smirked lecherous at her. “Did it turn you on seeing your brother getting sucked off?”

With all her might, she tried to ignore her twin and went for her bed to lay down, but it followed her. Even as she lay down on the soft surface it went beyond what normally happened. If she pretended to sleep it would leave her alone, but not this time.

Not this time.

It crawled on top of her, it's weight shifting and changing as it straddled her legs. Even the voice changed, sending a jolt through Loki at the familiarity. “I know it excited you. More than anything  **I** **know** ...” Loki looked up into Thor's leering face. “ **I know you wanted to suck me off.** You saw yourself in Fandral's place, playing with my cock. Running you tongue up and down before taking it into your mouth and down your throat. So deep that the mere size of me would choke you.” Thor's hands were placed beside Loki's head as he leaned in, his weight pushing her down, his aroused organ pressing against her through his pants. “I know you want me to fuck you. It's what you dream about. Relations like brother and sister no longer taboo in your mind, I've become a man in your eyes. A man to have sex with. To fuck you senseless. To make you feel more alive than ever before.”

“Stop.” whispered Loki.

“Since your real brother is busy fucking another guy, I can take his place. I will be everything he is. I will give you everything you want. I will fuck you on my big cock. Make you cum so hard that you will see heaven and hell.”

Loki's hand snapped out like a whip, grabbed the fake Thor's hair in a tight grip and brought it closer to her ice cold eyes.

“I said stop.” she hissed poisonously.

The Thor on top of her held up his hands with a toothy smirk, sitting back on his haunches so that Loki could get out from under him without much trouble.

She got up and walked toward the door, but before she was out she was followed by the awful laughter from the monster that tormented her.

As she passed Thor's door she couldn't stop her eyes from peeking inside and stopped her for a moment to see Thor fucking Fandral up the ass, making them both groan deeply as skin slapped against skin. Thor's prick piercing the body beneath him as his whole being dominated the other, having complete control.

Not able to look anymore as the laughter from her own room grew louder, Loki walked down the stair and into the kitchen where she got to the sink and could fill one of the clean glasses on the rack next to it. Her eyes wandered until they fell on the expensive knife stand that had rarely been used. It was just for show most of the time, the knives being used was kept in a drawer. But that meant those knives she was looking at would be sharp. Really sharp and ready to be used.

She didn't have to suffer like this, there was no reason, no reason at all. She reached out with her hand with two bandaged fingers and gripped the handle of the large butcher knife. It was heavy in her palm as she pulled it out slowly, letting the blade caress the wood as it left it's home. The metal reflected the light into her face and it looked beautiful.

It was so easy. Just as easy as she had been told so many times by others. By her nightmares. It was sharp and would go easy into anyone she wanted.

_Into the bastard that was being fucked by-_

The tip of the blade hit the counter top and sank into it. Loki stared down into the counter. 'No.' she whispered in her head. 'I'm not a killer.'

From the second floor she could hear the guys screams as they came.

It then hit Loki and she stared at the knife in her grip.

'How was I able to touch that thing?'

 

* * *

 

About an hour later, Loki could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and hushed talking.

“So, see you tomorrow?” Thor asked.

“Yeah.” Fandral said in a satisfied tone. A wet sound that was probably a kiss. “Later.”

And the door closed, leaving Thor to sigh satisfied.

Then the footsteps came closer to the kitchen and when Thor came into full view he stopped dead in his track. “What are you doing here?” he asked in a strained voice.

Loki looked up from the glass of water with blurry eyes. “Thinking.” she said calmly.

Thor looked around for a moment as if he was afraid to see their parents glaring at him in disapproval.

“Don't worry, they are not here.” Loki took a sip from the water.

“How long have you been home?” he asked fearfully, scared of what the answer would be.

“Long before you.” the glass clicked against the table.

“If you say anything...” he threatened while pointing his finger at his little sister.

Loki looked at him with a look that stated that he was an idiot. “And who would believe me.” her voice was dead. “But don't worry, I won't say anything.” her eyes flickered over his shoulder for a moment, hardening. That made Thor turn around to see if someone was standing there after all, but no one was there.

In his mind he was scared of the ruin he would face if their parents learned that he was bedding men. There were many things they didn't tolerate, and their son being gay would be one of them.

Loki turned away her green eyes from the illusion of two Thor's standing in front of her. One looking scared and the other leering at her like a demon. It had come down together with the others and was now standing there looking at her like it was waiting for something.

Thor turned side way as he was ready to leave the room. “You better not.” but he managed to take one step before he stopped and looked at Loki closely. “What happened to your hand?”

Looking at it like she just discovered it, Loki lay her hand down on the table top. “Just an accident.”

“I see.” Thor walked away, back upstairs without a single more word, leaving Loki alone with her nightmares once more.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 3 ~

The bell above the door chimed as Loki pushed the fashionable door open. The smell of fresh flowers and hairspray filtered into her nose as she walked over to the administration desk where a good looking woman sat. Her long auburn hair was pulled back in a bun to make her sharp features stand out. Her professional dress was sitting snugly on her. The top of the desk was a polished dark wood color with a vase of flowers standing on the corner and some brochures next to them.

“I want a hair cut.” Loki said calmly as she ignored he eyes the woman was giving her hair. “Right away.” since there wasn't many in yet, and it was drop-in hour Loki knew she would get an appointment right away.

“Certainly, what's your name?” her fingers rested on the keys on the computer, ready to tap in whatever information she needed.

“Loki Odinson.”

Just like she had seen so many times before, Loki saw tension seize the woman's shoulders and how she became slightly indifferent. It was her profession to be welcoming so she couldn't be rude. “Yes. Stephanie is free at the moment, you can sit down at the mirror over there.” her hand pointed toward a table and chair with a large mirror in front. It was fashionable and clean so Loki felt no need to fuss about anything.

As she walked over and sat down, the woman at the desk called for her assigned hairdresser and whispered something. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were talking about.

That wasn't the only thing Loki pretended not to notice. The shadow standing next to her was leering at her while pulling it's long hair between her fingers. An identical shadow of her – or what she had looked like only two hours ago.

Loki turned back her attention to her own reflection in the mirror. Her long hair that she had taken pride in was cut unevenly around her head. It was an unprofessional work and it screamed misplaced in the hair saloon.

Her natural curls were coming forth because of the shortness. For some reason, a group of girls had thought her hair annoying and cut it with a field knife. They had restrained her while pulling her hair until it hurt, and with pain until the blade had cut through it in uneven lengths.

There was no reason to stay in school and be the source of gossip so she had come here to fix the problem.

Just as she was falling into her thoughts, the hair stylist came up to her with a polite smile. “Hello, I'm Stephanie.”

“Hello.” Loki responded politely as tender fingers ran through her hair. She was an Odinson after all so they couldn't mistreat her or kick her out. In a way it was good to have this reassurance.

“If I may ask, what happened to your hair?”

“Got tired of it.” Loki answered indifferently. “Just fix it any way you want.”

“Alright.” Stephanie said as she started to measure with Loki's features and think how she wanted to cut it before she prepared Loki and pulled out her scissor and comb. With each cut Loki felt like another piece of her was taken from her. A little more stripped from her until she was naked and vulnerable. Leaving her.

Just like everything and everyone else.

_DON'T LEAVE ME!!!_

Loki's eyes opened slowly to see her hair cut in different lengths around her face, all ending at her jawline, enhancing her curls. This would be the new her. She hated it.

The stylist started to talk about her choice of cutting and styling but it fell on uninterested ears. It just didn't matter anymore.

 

* * *

 

“What have you done to your hair?” Frigga's stern voice demanded. “And why aren't you in school?”

Loki turned her head so she could see her mother who looked like she was going to faint from anger. “I cut it.” Loki said as a matter of fact. “It's not like it matters, anyway.”

She let her jacket fall over the back of the sofa as she waited for the final judgment.

“I expected better from you.” Loki's mother left with a swish of her dress, leaving Loki stand alone.

“Better huh?” Loki laughed humorlessly. “It's too late for that, mother.”

Two weeks since she had seen her mother and this was the result.

A door opened and closed. It didn't take long before Thor walked through the room without stopping, only casting a glance at his little sisters new look. However, he did stop before he disappeared around the corner.

“You look like a guy.” his voice was judging.

Giving a mirthless smirk full of taunt and irony Loki faced her big brother fair and square. “Will you fuck me then?”

The look of disgust was replaced by a sick one before Thor walked away without any retort.

What was she hoping for anyway?

The back of her neck started to itch and forced her to rub her fingers against it, only to discover scratching marks that didn't belong there.

Scars.

The knife had no doubt cut her skin without her noticing through the pain.

“Worthless.” she whispered before heading for her room.

 

* * *

 

Much later, Loki woke by the soft shifting in her bed. Something that was unfamiliar and not a good sign. When she tried to turn to click on the light and see who the intruder was, a hand latched onto her mouth and pushed her into the bed. Strong, cold hands was making it clear that she didn't stand a chance against whoever was in her room.

“Not a word or I will kill you.” a voice whispered into her ear. “Not that anyone will come if you scream anyway.”

Her eyes lighted with recognition. Fandral?

Hands started to explore her body, fondled her and touched her until she wanted to puke.

Closing her eyes she tried to convince herself that this wasn't happening. That it was just another nightmare.  _That has to be it. This is just another prank from that monster._

But when she opened her eyes, the shape that had been stalking her for so many years now was sitting by the window and just watching.

Just watching with disinterest and the long beautiful hair she had recently lost.

Her mind tried desperately to think of someone who would come for her, but none came to mind.

In an act of desperation she closed her eyes tight and waited for it to end. It had to end.

The tiny voice whispered in her heart, praying for the answer that had never been come.

A girl whispering:

_SAVE ME!_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 4 ~

As per tradition, the Odinson family had an anniversary dinner at the fancy restaurant in town. It was less about family time and more about giving the public a show. They all dressed up in expensive clothes and looked the part of a rich family. All just to make an appearance of good faith to the public. This also meant that Loki had to be there, and although no one else knew it, her monster.

It had been a little over three weeks since she cut her hair and it was starting to grow out again. It was still short and would remain so for many more months until it reached past her shoulders. The damage to her hand had healed mostly, leaving only faint scars that she covered by painting her nails. It was the oldest trick in the book, but make-up really helped.

The men in the family looked the part in their ironed suits and ties, Thor even had gone to the trouble of putting his hair in a tie at the back of his neck, making him appear more adult. Frigga had opted for a beige colored evening dress, her hair pulled up on her head as she always did when they went out to eat. Loki on the other hand, wore a dark purple dress that had been bought for her just a week earlier. It fitted ill around her breast, creating more of a sex appeal than was proper for the evening. It also made moving around harder because the fabric didn't leave much room.

At the moment things were going well, Loki stayed quiet in her little corner of the world while her parents talked to her brother about something she couldn't care about.

The starter had come and gone, some fancy thing with fish before the main meal appeared.

It wasn't that hard really. If only she sat with her shoulders and back straight and ate with good manners then no one had anything to say.

“.......at least we can count on you, compared to your sister.” Odin's voice hit hard where it would hurt. “Tell me, why did you cut your hair?”

“If you were around then you would know it was cut over a month ago. It's old news.” Loki replied like it was boring.

Odin's face remained the same but she could see the lines on his brow, betraying his disapproval. “Is that any manner to talk to your father.”

Loki ignored the begging look her mother gave her not to start anything, and the waiting expression on Thor's face. Cutting a piece of the tenderloin, Loki imagined for a moment how it would be to use the knife to cut something else. “I thought we had long since agreed on that I don't have any manners. I'm a nutcase after all.” she finished with chewing on the meat and swallowed. “It's not like you care any how.”

“Loki.” her mother tried to lecture her like a true mother.

Puffing out his chest, Odin gave her the look he gave his employees who failed him. “Watch how you speak to me.”

“Or what?” Loki put down the utensils and ignored the grin on her duplicates face. “It's true or you wouldn't have locked me up in _that_ place.”

“It was just for your own best.” Odin countered, earning a short dry laugh from his daughter.

“Mine? Or yours? You never listened to me and you sure didn't try to understand me. If you'll excuse me...” Loki pushed out her chair and stood up so that she could glare down her nose at the man she was forced to call father. “The trash is going to leave.” and she walked away without caring for the disapproving and curious eyes watching her. She cursed them. Every single one of them who dared look at her with those eyes. Eyes who doubted, judged, and condemned her.

' _I'm not crazy._ ' 

Behind her walked the shadow with a sinister face which twisted into a demon's.

No, it wasn't her fault she saw things. Crazy, scary things that others classed as mentally insane.

 

* * *

 

**10 Years Ago**

“LET ME OUT OF HERE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN HERE!”

The dark room was dancing around her, drawing closer, closer, and closer until it seemed to breath down her cheek. Tears stung her eyes as she struggled against the restraints on her ankles and wrists.

“HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! MOMMY! DADDY! SAVE ME!”

Like it could taste her fear, her tears, her terror, the shadow grinned faceless down at her.

“BROTHER!!!!”

Her screams didn't even make it outside the padded room she was locked inside off. One of many rooms in a place where everyone was screaming.

 

* * *

 

Once she was a safe distance away from the restaurant, Loki pulled up a crushed package of cigarettes. It was a bad habit that helped her nerves, kept her calm and sane for just a minute longer.

Her fingers pried out the second to last one before reaching for her lighter, a cheap thing that you could get anywhere. Taking a deep breath of the harsh smoke, Loki let it play around in her lungs for a moment before letting it out with a single breath.

She had no idea when she had gotten into this habit, only that it helped her when she needed a release. She didn't want to think about anything. She didn't want to go home because she knew she would be lectured for shaming her family in public.

Taking another breath, Loki made a silent wish that this cigarette would end her life.

But she knew it was useless.

She was cursed after all.

With sure steps, she walked by a backstreet when a stray dog suddenly jumped out to bark on her. The initial sound made her flinch but after giving the mutt an once over, she paid it no attention. For some reason it only seemed to piss the dog of more as it continued to bark at her.

Turning around she glared at the animal. “Shut up.” she growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

The change was almost immediately, the dog made a whining sound as it tucked its tail between its back legs and backed away slowly. Like it was afraid of her.

“Just die.” Loki muttered darkly after the thing as she stopped caring.

Back in the alley, the dog backed into a corner by a dumpster, whimpering. It looked up with big brown eyes before the wall was painted red with blood.

The duplicate of Loki licked her fingers as the taste of blood filled her senses. ' _ Soon. Just a few more pushes. _ ' Walking away, her eyes was no longer green, but two empty dark holes.

 

 

* * *

 

“Where have you been?” the rough voice demanded as soon as the front door closed behind Loki.

“I walked home. Do you expect me to break the speed limit?” Loki walked past her father who looked like he was about to blow.

“I expect you to respect this family.”

Not patient any more to take it, Loki turned around to face the man. “Oh, you mean this family. I thought I had another family somewhere and that's why you only tolerate me.”

“As much as you shame me, you are _my_ daughter.”

“As much as it _shames you?_ ” she repeated. “You _don't care_. And if you haven't figured this out yet... we _are not a family._ Family trust each other and care for each other. They don't spend dollars on doctors who don't know crap what they are doing.”

“All I've ever done is for your own _best._ ”

“I was 6 YEARS OLD, and you put me in a mental hospital.”

Odin waved his hand as if he were scattering smoke. “You were sick. Seeing things. It's  _ was _ what you needed.”

“ _No_!” Loki took a firm step and stood proud in front of the doubting and hard blue eyes of her father. “ _What I needed_ was _someone_ to be there. To _hold me_ and _tell me_ it would be all right, _to keep me safe from the darkness_. But it was too much for you and mom.” cutting herself off from saying anything more, Loki was panting as her mind raced back on her life. Of happier times and.... she bit her lip. It didn't make any difference now. “I'll be in my room.”

“DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!”

'You turned away first.' the thought trailed through her mind as she walked up the stairs toward her room. To her surprise, Thor stood leaning in the doorway to his own room. Blue eyes watched her every move.

The attention made Loki stop just a few steps away and returned the stare.

“You should know better than to argue with father.” he told her in a matter of facts.

Against her will, her heart was aching for her to reach out to him, but she squashed the need ruthlessly.

“Tell me...” she started to get his attention. “What did I do to make you hate me so much?”

Thor refused to answer and remained silent.

The silence caused a slight, humorless laugh escape her lips. Loki shook her head. What were she expecting? “If you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with hell.” and she walked past Thor and to her room.

The moment she opened the door, cold air hit her and she could see the shadow in the corner, waiting for her with a grin and hollow eyes. She was standing on the threshold between light and darkness.

Sadly, she had no place in the light, and the door closed behind her.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter 5 ~

The bell had long since rung, but Loki had no chance of getting to class. Not with the five other students given her a beating. Her ribs felt bruised and it was almost painful to breath. At the moment they were having a slight break while talking what to do with her next.

For some reason or another, the bullies always found a reason to hurt her. If not for something she did, it was something she hadn't done. It never mattered and it never would. They only wanted to hurt her.

Of all days too, her stalker had taken her form, even the shorter hair and was watching like it was the lousiest show ever.

It never helped her. Only watched her. Did nothing but observe.

Ever since that day.

“All right, break time is over.” one of the guys said and stood up. “Time to break this bitch once and for all.”

Loki's mind clicked to what he was really talking about and memories of Fandral molesting her in the night came to mind. The feeling of unwanted hands on her body. The feeling of a vile breath breathing down her neck. The smell of sweat and bodily juices. The sound of crude words, promises, and groans that seemed to burn into her soul.

They were going to rape her. Here. Right now. Rape her and take away the last thing she had of herself. Rape her. Ra...pe............her...........

_The guy smashed into the mirror behind her, sending shards of fragments to the floor as they cut his skin._

Loki blinked as the flash faded from her eyes. There was no broken glass. No blood. Nothing. Then the guy was reaching for her and she knew that either she take it like she did the beatings, or she fought.

Teeth sunk into the hand, causing the guy to scream, pull back his hand and glare at Loki in shock mixed with anger.

Slowly, so that her ribs didn't move too much, Loki stood up and supported herself at the sink. Her eyes narrowed at her assailants.

“I may not fight back when you beat, cut or abuse me. But I will be dead before anyone of you can rape me.”

“Bitch.” the guys growled and stepped forward.

Loki laughed insanely. “DO IT. I can't fight you all. But you better be ready because I will not let one of you get away without ruining your future forever. Rapists, accomplices, violations, pedophiles, brutality, abusers.... all the things that will stain your record will forever haunt you until you wish you were dead. You will not be able to look anyone in the eyes without them knowing what you did.”

“If you do then they will know you were the victim. Your reputation will be ruined too.” one of the girls said in defense.

“Ruined?” Loki repeated with wide eyes. “I'm already insane. I've been locked up in an asylum. What can be worse than that? I won't go to jail. I will only be viewed as more of a broken person than I already am. Go on, try it. I already have so many bruises and wounds that you will not be able to say I was willing.”

The group stepped back slowly.

“Let's go.” one of the guys said. “She's completely nuts.”

The only one to glare at Loki was the guy she had bitten. When the door closed behind them finally it was like the whole room breathed out. Loki leaned back against the sink, not caring about how dirty it was. Letting out a deep sigh of relief she closed her eyes to gather her strength.

“Bravo.”

She opened her green eyes and stared hatefully at her duplicate.

“I didn't think you had it in you but I was wrong.” the twin said gleefully.

“Go to hell.” Loki hissed.

“Oh wouldn't you like that? But unfortunately... “ the fake made a twisted face of dark irony. “I'm not going back anytime soon.”

“Why?” Loki forced out. The one question she wanted answer to. “Why me?”

“Don't you remember? Tsk. Tsk.” It chided. “How forgetful of you. It's because of you that I'm here. Give me what I want and I will leave.”

“And what do you want?”

The fake suddenly appeared at her left side, eyes turning into holes and the smile toothless darkness. “You of course.” his whispered in a bottomless voice. “Until then, I will stick around.”

And it was gone. Loki blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but it was actually gone.

Water dripped from the roof and when Loki looked up it was there. Standing in the ceiling staring down at her.

There were no escape from it.

 

* * *

 

When she got home it was easy to see her parents were once more gone, but there were extra shoes there. Two pair in fact. Laughter came from the living room and when Loki came into view she wanted to throw up.

Fandral sat in one of the seats with a brown head in his lap. Thor was sitting opposite to them and therefore could see Loki right away.

“Welcome home.” he said indifferently. To charmed by his friends to really care. Sif glared at her with hatred burning in her eyes while Fandral gave her a look she didn't want to think about.

Loki simply nodded. Her wounds aching under her clothes. “I'll be in my room.” she said in a dead voice and walked upstairs. She could hear their not so discreet voices following her, saying crap and judging her.

_To hell with them. To hell with all of them._

However, even if she thought so, her heart hurt at the sound of her brother laughing with his friends. No doubt on her account.

The shadow swept by her and disappeared into her room, letting her know that it was waiting for her. To let her take the steps to get to it.

“To hell with all of 'em.” the beautiful young teenager whispered as she once more entered her room for a hellish night.

 

 

* * *

 

The night had fallen and all was finally quiet. The truth was that Loki had to suffer through the sound of the trio having sex in Thor's bedroom. Something she never wanted to experience again. So when they finally finished each other off.

It was in the middle of the night when her door opened once more and let in the second monster she didn't want to deal with. All the while she knew her copy was standing somewhere in the room not doing anything but watching.

“Want my help?” her voice whispered to her, and before she could open her eyes, a scream tore through the house.

Fandral fell on his butt, screaming his lungs out. The sound not only made Loki sit up to look what had happened but it also woke the other two in the next room.

In the semi-darkness of the room, Loki could see the back of her shadow, facing Fandral. She had no way to see what kind of face the shadow made, but from the bastard's reaction it must have been horrible. Something she had gotten used to over the years.

The ghost faded just as the door, which Fandral had closed behind him, smashed open. There stood Thor in just a pair of underwear and a shocked look on his face. Thor's face twisted as he saw a buck naked Fandral, sporting a hard-on, sitting on the floor of his little sister's room. He stepped in and with great force, grabbed his fuck buddy by the neck and threw him out.

Loki could hear angry voices but not what they said. Then the front door was clicked, opened, slammed shut, and clicked again. So loudly that it sounded unreal.

Loki just sat there in bed with a linen and panties. A couple of bruises from the session today marked her skin but otherwise she was untouched.

Steps as heavy as lead ran into her room. It happened so fast that Loki couldn't think as her brother sat down on the bed next to her, took her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

“Did he touch you?” he asked seriously, anger lacing his words. “Answer me. Did Fandral touch you?”

Still not able to understand what was happening, Loki just stared into Thor's eyes – not able to hide her shock – and answered.

“Not tonight.” The words were laced with such stupid honesty that it sounded like a child had answered them.

“Oh, Gods.” Thor whimpered before gathering Loki in his arms. “Forgive me. Please, forgive me.” he continued to whisper as he held her close.

Slowly and carefully, not sure if the spell would lift as soon as she touched the other, Loki hesitatingly put her arms on Thor's body and started to melt into his embrace.

Just inside the doorway stood Sif. Her brown hair down her shoulders as she just watched the siblings. Her face slightly disgusted with what had happened but she couldn't get over the feeling that someone else was watching her.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter 6 ~

The cup of hot chocolate clicked against the table top as Thor put it in front of his sister. The light in the kitchen seemed too bright compared to the otherwise dark house. Loki looked at the cup like it was something strange before glancing over at Sif in the chair at the short side, sipping her own cup of cocoa.

None of them were any more dressed than when Fandral had been thrown out. Sif in her panties and bra, Thor in his boxers, and Loki in her panties and linen. Her exposed arms bore witness to some of the fading bruises from her recent school days. Not to mention her legs which held long term scars and other blemishes.

Loki ignored her twin standing in the doorway between light and darkness.

“Why didn't you say anything?” Thor asked seriously while nursing his own cup.

“Would it have made any difference?” Loki asked in a monotone voice.

“Of course.” The older teen said. “You are my sister.”

Snorting at the notion of family mattering, Loki gave her brother a hard look. “You haven't protected me from anything for years so what are you really mad about?”

With her words, Thor's eyes were drawn to her bruises before snapping back to Loki's green eyes. “Who did  _that_ to you.”

It didn't take a genius to know what Thor was talking about.

“Who knows.” Loki said indifferently.

“Loki.” Thor snapped, growing angry.

“And now you sound like dad. Are you going to lock me in my room just like he locked me in that wretched place?” the words were almost spit with a vengeance. Loki's eyes burning with hurt and pain she had long since buried.

“It was for your own good.” Thor defended their father. “After what happened you were not-”

Hot chocolate spilled over the table and her fingers as Loki banged her cup into the wood. The burning sensation was almost comforting, telling her she was alive.

“Don't you dare talk about that day. You don't know what happened that day so don't preach like you are mightier than God.”

“Thor.” Sif warned as she saw her friend was one step from loosing his temper. While she had her own issues with the young Odinson girl, she would not see any man hurting a female.

With a deep breath, Thor forced himself to calm down. “How long have Fandral gone to your room?”

She flinched with how it sounded, like she was some common hoe. “Three nights.” she felt that repulsive hand squeezing her breast and she wanted to hurl.

“And the bruises?”

“Mostly seniors.”

Thor let the implication of the answer melt into him. He forced himself to take another breath to keep himself calm and not take out his anger of others on his sister. “Anything else?”

The black haired girl looked at him like he was the most stupid person in the world. “Beside bullying, abuse, sexual harassment, molestation, torture, and hatred? No, that pretty much covers my every day life.”

“Why didn't you say anything?” Sif asked firmly from the side, making her move into the conversation.

A heated glare landed on the other woman. “And who would listen? I don't have any friends. School doesn't care. The neighbors doesn't care -hell- my family doesn't care. So who else is there? Even if someone did know they wouldn't want to walk up to this family and say;  _Hey, your daughter is even more fucked up than you thought!_ Besides...” Loki raised her cup to her lips, “I don't want to go back to that place.”

“You are not going back to that place.” Thor answered.

“And how sure can you be? It's probably father's greatest wish that I go back in there. Which reminds me, if you ever want to try some BDSM in your sex life, then go see their techniques. They are masters on bondage and forcing submission.” Loki ignored the snicker from her duplicate. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to remember it.

“Loki!” Thor warned dangerously. “Why are you making it difficult to talk?”

“Why are you suddenly trying to act like a big bro?” the sister returned just as vehemently. “You didn't have any trouble treating me like crap until you found out your boyfriend were molesting me. Sure shouldn't have made a difference either. What's broken will always be broken. So what are you really after?”

“I'm trying to have a talk with you but you are making it nearly impossible.” Thor sneered, standing up and knocking his chair over in the process. He clenched his fists against the table, and Loki didn't miss his action.

“Do you want to hit me?” her calm voice came. Calm and almost silent.

“Wha-? Why do you ask that? Of course I'm not going to hit you.” Thor defended himself.

Not knowing what made her more sick; Thor or herself, Loki stood up calmly and met her brother's gaze evenly.

“You are a liar. I can see it in your body language. You are so much like father that you could be a clone, and he doesn't have any trouble in raising his hand against me. The only difference between you so far is that where father has no trouble hitting me in front of others, you don't want others to see it. If Sif wasn't here then your fist would already be connected with my face.” Leaving the mostly untouched cocoa on the table, Loki turned her back on Thor. “The time to play happy family is over.”

“What can I do to make it up to you?” Thor asked before Loki left, leaving her standing in the twilight between the rooms.

Feeling her throat close up, “You are too late”, she whispered before silently leaving.

With every step she took, her twin took another as the monster walked across the ceiling, playing her shadow, but Loki doubted they felt the same on the inside.

However much she wanted to let Thor make it better, it was all too late. There were too much hostility between them for forgiveness, and Loki's feelings wouldn't allow them to be family ever more. The twisting and painful feeling in her gut was an ever present reminder of her sinful desire and lust. How she wanted to touch those strong muscles. How she wanted to run her fingers over his cheek, feeling the slight stubble of his beard. How she wanted to kiss him. How she wanted to be taken by him.

Sister? Brother? It was all too late.

The only thing left for her was to rot in hell, and she wasn't taking Thor with her.

The door to her room closed behind her and just as the click of it echoed in her ears, cold arms wrapped around her and a face inched up on her slender shoulder.

“So you are finally mine.” the silky voice said with an undertone of a dark despair.

“Who said I was yours, demon?” Loki asked. Not feeling anything of her normal anger or hatred for the thing that had destroyed her life.

A dark giggle rang low in the room before the arms let go of her. “Maybe not yet. But eventually you will chose me because you will see that I'm the only one who can give you what you want.  _Only me_ .”

“That would be the last of my days.”

“Amen.”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

~ Chapter 7 ~

Sitting alone at her desk wasn't so bad. Mostly everyone around her ignored her during lunch and gave her time to patch up her newest collection of injuries. The words of her defiance from yesterday must have spread because today other seniors gave her an even harder time than normal. It wouldn't take much longer before this changed from abusive bullying into a witch hunt.

And witches never won.

Suddenly the sound of papers from the next desk fell to the floor. Over the pile of prints stood her shadow with a slightly bemused smirk on her lips.

“Why did you do that?” a girl screeched at Loki, pointing angrily at the papers.

Loki turned back to her arm. “I didn't do it.” she said calmly, ignoring it as much as she could.

“Like hell you didn't, you attention whore.” the girl continued just barely containing her anger.

The rest of the class began to not so discreetly whisper, all insults and only compassion to the “victim”.

The chair scrapped against the floor harshly as Loki stood and turned toward the girl. Her green eyes narrowed in disgust and anger. Towering nearly a head over the girl, the brat no longer looked so cocky and brave anymore.

“Be careful with what words you use. Karma is a bitch who loves payback.” she said in a strong voice. “That goes for all of you.” she glared at every last one in the there before leaving so that she didn't have to deal with the bullshit.

But her luck wasn't that strong.

“Hey! Odinson!”

The call from a nasty group of seniors made a shiver go down her spine. She didn't want to deal with them so she pretended that she hadn't heard them.

“Hey! Stop damn it!” Running feet came closer until a hand grabbed her shoulder harshly, making her flinch. “When I tell you to stop you fucking stop bitch.” he growled.

“Whose sister,” A hand grabbed the guy's wrist painfully. “are _you_ calling bitch?” Thor growled low in his chest. “I should rip your tongue out.”

Unable to handle the pressure on his wrist, the brown haired guy fell to his knees, whimpering in pain as his other hand tried in vain to remove Thor's hand. His friends took a step back as this hadn't been part of their plan.

With his superior strength Thor lifted the guy up from the floor so that he could stare into the frightened eyes.

“If you ever touch or hurt my sister again I will break all bones in your body.” Thor let go so that the guy fell to the floor, his knees hitting the hard surface, before he turned to everyone in the hall. “That goes for all of you.”

Turning around he grabbed Loki's arm and dragged her away with him.

Only once they had gone down the staircase leading to the second years classrooms and down the hall where there were fewer students around did Loki tear her arm out of Thor's grip and slapped him across the cheek.

His face stung.

“How dare you act like you care.” hissed Loki. She held her stinging hand to her chest in a fist.

“I do care.” Thor tried to counter but failed as his temper made itself know around the corners. Loki snorted in disbelief. “And I didn't like the way he was speaking to you. If father knew-”

“ _Don't you ever mention anything to that man._ ” Loki's voice dropped enough so it could almost create frost. “I will never go back to that place. You hear me? _Never_!”

Without waiting for an answer if he had understood her, Loki walked away as fast as she could without running. The sound of her own footsteps as well as the shadows soundless steps haunted her through the hall way.

'I'm never going back. Never. Ever.'

 

* * *

 

_**15 Years Earlier** _

_The sound of laughter echoed over the lawn as a small child tried to run away from his mother. But like many other times she caught him and snuggle hugged him, making the child shriek in delight. The woman with golden honey hair lifted her son into her arms and walked back to the terrace where the rest of her family waited._

_In one of the four comfortable sun-chairs sat her husband with a small child in his arms. The girl was watching with big eyes and when the mother let down the boy, the girl lifted her small chubby hands. Asking to be picked up._

_The boy, no more than almost 4 years, was more than happy to comply. Once he held her as good as his thin arms could manage, his mother close enough to make sure neither came to harm should something happen. The girl giggled in delight as he rubbed their cheeks together._

_Responding to it in the only way she knew how so far, the little girl, no more than 2 years old turned her head and planted a kiss on her brother's lips. In turn, the boy gave a peck on her cheek._

_The parents only smiled at each other at the adoring display of their children._

_This was really the perfect display of family love there was. Nothing could ruin it._

 

* * *

 

_**12 Years Earlier** _

“ _Be sure to look after your sister, Thor. We will only be gone for an hour so make sure to play nice.” Frigga told her son as Odin waited for her by the door._

“ _Yes mother.” Thor answered dutifully._

_She kissed the top of Thor's short blond hair before leaving the house and locked the door in precaution._

“ _Loki, let's play.” Thor called for his 5 year old sister._

_As if on cue, the small girl came forward in her white leggings, little red skirt and a matching sweater with the print of her favorite TV character. Her hair was done into two pigtails from the side of her head. Although she took the steps carefully when the ground shifted in height, she came as quickly as she could._

“ _What we gonna play?” she asked curiously, happy over the moon to be playing with her big brother._

“ _Hide and seek.” Thor decided as they would be staying inside the house. “The seeker has to count to ten by the kitchen door while the other hide.”_

“ _Boo. You can count faster than me. Unfair!”_

“ _I will count slower so you can hide. Fair?”_

“ _Fair!” chirped Loki happily. “You start.”_

“ _1”_

_Loki turned tail and ran upstairs. The game was on. For the next half hour, they played like there were no tomorrow. Until finally..._

“ _Brother... I'm thirsty.” Loki whined cutely as they sat on the floor in the living room. Thor having found Loki behind their father's favorite chair._

“ _Wait here. I will get it.” Thor caught the opportunity of being useful to his little sister and make his parents proud at the same time. Loki nodded as she watched her big brother's back disappear into the kitchen._

_Thor used the small stepping chair, no more than 2 steps, made out of wood to reach the sink. He took one of the plastic glasses there and filled it with water halfway up. Remembering that Loki would spill some if it was full._

_Carefully he stepped down and held the glass in both hands as he made his way back to the living room._

“ _Water time.” he said cheerfully before he crossed the corner only to stop dead in his tracks. There were no signs of Loki and one of the windows stood open behind the couch._

“ _Loki?”_

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

~ Chapter 8 ~

“ _Please! I beg you! You have to find my daughter.” A desperate Frigga asked of the police officer in front of her._

“ _Believe me, ma'am, we are doing everything we can to find your daughter.” The man said calmly. “We have our best men out there searching for her.”_

_Frigga settled down in her uncomfortable chair as her clasped hands squeezed painfully._

_Next to her sat her husband Odin with their young son Thor next to him. The young head bowed in self-loathing._

“ _I'm sorry, father. Mother.” he whispered for the tenth time that same hour. “I shouldn't have left Loki alone.”_

_Odin's strong hand came to rest on his slim shoulder. “It's not your fault. The bad one is whoever took Loki. No one but them.”_

_Slowly Thor nodded without really lifting it to show his father that he understood. Because it really was his fault. He had neither heard or seen anything happen until Loki was gone. He had promised to protect her and he had failed._

 

* * *

 

“ _I hate to say this, but in most missing child cases, if the child is not recovered in the first 48 hours then the chances are getting slimmer for each day.” The portly man said to them._

_With the words which just as well could have been a death announcement broke Frigga down. She sobbed into her hands, shoulders shaking almost painfully._

_The once and great Odin sat just staring at the man with a ghastly gray face._

_Thor sunk deeper into self-hatred._

 

* * *

 

“ _We found your daughter.” The man said with a bright smile. “She's being taken to the local hospital for treatment.”_

 

* * *

 

“ _She's sleeping.” the nurse said with a smile. “She's very tired and need rest.”_

_Out of the trio standing on the other side of the window, only Frigga leaned forward on her hands and cried with a smile. Her little baby was safe._

 

* * *

 

“ _The culprit was four teenagers. From what we saw in the barn they were trying to perform some old ritual. They confessed that they took your daughter because, and I quote, “fit the description of their sacrifice”. They fooled her into opening the window and once it was open they took her. She was kept bound and locked in a cage until they could do their ritual. None of them show any other remorse than that their so-called ritual failed to summon whatever they wanted. Since none of them are of legal age they can't be sent to prison, and their parents are begging your family not to press charges, what do you want to do?”_

_Odin looked over his young daughter, his wife sitting in the chair and holding her small hand while his son was keeping a close eye on her from the other side while the monitor was beeping. “She was gone for almost 50 hours, I don't have the strength to even think about punishing anyone.”_

 

* * *

 

_A chill scream pierced the room as the drip stand fell to the ground. The small body trashed on the bed as the girl tried to push herself up against the head board._

“ _STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!” she screamed with tears running down her face. “DADDY! HELP! MOMMY!”_

_Nurses came in to hold her down, a doctor not far behind to administrate a sedative. Odin held his terrified wife and son close as they could only watch._

_Within the minute the scream faded._

 

* * *

 

“ _Are you sure about this, sir?” The lawyer asked carefully._

“ _Yes. I want those four punished to the full extension of the law. Don't let them get away with anything.” Odin ordered in a hard voice._

“ _Sir, I can understand your anger but they are only 14-15 years old. Surely there is some-”_

“ _My daughter screams every time she wakes up. She doesn't recognize any of us and when she doesn't scream she's staring into a single direction. It's like she's catatonic. Whatever they did harmed my daughter and they will not get away with it.” Odin stood tall and firm. “Either you will do your job or I will find someone who will. I will not let them get away even if it's the last thing I do in this life.”_

 

* * *

 

“ _Darling.” Frigga talked to her child. “I'm here with you. Can you hear me? Please say something.”_

 

* * *

 

_Thor hide in the corner, hugging himself._

 

* * *

 

“ _Mom.” a small voice whispered._

“ _Yes, honey.” Frigga scooped closer. “I'm here.”_

“ _Please make the monster go away.” Loki stared into the big yellow eyes of the shapeless thing. “Make it go away.”_

 

* * *

 

“ _It's been two months and she's not showing any signs of getting better. There's nothing wrong with her body so there's nothing we can do for her now.”_

 

* * *

 

“ _What are you saying? You want to send our daughter to an asylum?” Frigga asked in a shocked and horrified voice. “Have you gone insane?”_

“ _No, but our daughter has. Whatever happened that time scared her so deeply that it left wounds that we nor any hospital can heal. She's seeing things. It's all for her best.”_

“ _You seriously want me to believe that?” Frigga shielded her mouth for a moment before removing it and showing a grim face. “What do we tell Thor?”_

“ _The truth.”_

 

* * *

 

_The sound of wheels rolled down the hall, followed by footsteps. The little girl groaned as she tried to open her eyes, but the light was so sharp it sent needles into them. In a tiny voice she asked for her family, asking where they were, where she were going, that she wanted to go home._

_Finally they rolled her into an empty white room where a nurse was waiting for her. After checking that everything was fine, they left her alone, strapped down on the bed in a white room and a dark shadow standing in the corner._

“ _Don't leave me alone.” she whispered in fear._

 

* * *

 

_At first her family came to visit her, but those visits slowly stopped until she was all alone._

_Alone with the monster that wouldn't leave her._

_Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night with the monster basically breathing down on her, leaving her screaming herself hoarse. Other times she would be doing her best to ignore the monster by staring into the wall._

_Slowly time moved as she didn't know if her sanity was slowly deteriorating or improving._

_Finally, three years later, at the age of 8, Loki was finally discharged from the asylum for the first time._

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10

~ Chapter 9 ~

“ _Everyone! This is Loki Odinson. From today she will attend class with you. Please be friends with her.” the lovely female teacher said in a kind voice as she looked over the class of 21 nine-years-old students. “Loki,” she looked down at the silent little girl with dark hair. “We don't assign seats here so go sit down in any of the empty seats.”_

_Loki followed the teachers voice and headed for an empty seat close to the window. All the while she ignored the shadow stalking her from over her shoulder. Nothing good ever came from looking at it._

_Sitting down she sat next to a boy with messy brown hair and a goofy smile. “Hey.” he said cheerfully. “I'm Balder.”_

“ _Hi.” Loki responded shyly and looked up at the boy. Her body froze as the face with big hollow eyes and a wide unnatural toothy smile stared back at her from every students face._

 

* * *

 

“ _Teacher, she is strange.” one of the girls complained to her teacher during the break. “She doesn't come play with us even when we ask her to. She doesn't even look at us.”_

“ _Don't think bad about her. She's been away from people too long and is just not used to be around them. I bet she wants to be friends with you only she doesn't know how.”_

 

* * *

 

_After a few days, during a break, Loki sat alone outside while the other kids played hide-and-seek. The currently favorite play on the schoolyard._

_Even with the suggestion of joining the others that her teacher had given her, Loki was too scared to play with them. Their faces looked the same from the first day and every time they came close to her she could see every crack and wrinkle around their eyes and smiles._

_She couldn't see the faces of her class. All around her were faces that didn't look human or kind._

“ _Loki! Why are you sitting here?” Thor's voice asked as he came closer._

_Like fire, joy spread through Loki and she looked up to see her big brother coming closer with a calm and normal face. Without thinking she threw herself into her brother's arms and hugged him tight. Thor chuckled as he returned the hug and rustled her hair._

“ _So this is your sister? So cute.” a voice drew Loki's attention and she looked up to see an older girl around Thor's age standing next to them. “Nice to met ya,” she said with a confident smile. “I'm Sif.”_

“ _Sis, what are you doing here?” Loki looked over her shoulder and saw the boy named Balder coming running to them with the same haunting face._

_Sif waved her hand as she stood tall and proud, almost a little cocky. “I came to visit with Thor. He said he wanted to come see his little sister.”_

_Loki's heart warmed that Thor had come for her. But the arrival of the older students brought on the curiosity of the other in her class and they started to get closer until it felt like they were swarming them. Loki turned her head into her brother's chest so that she could hide from the faces. Voices blending and growing hollow as the chatter seemed endless. Her heart beat faster as she tried to keep calm._

_'Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go-”_

_The school bell rang, signaling the end of their break. The class started to run inside, leaving Loki, Thor, Sif, and Balder the last ones._

“ _Get going or you will be late.” Thor said with a grin as he gently pushed Loki away. Much to Loki's fear, Balder took hold of her arm and began to lead her inside while Thor and Sif waved them off._

_He didn't let go until they were at their seats and class started._

“ _You know what?” Balder leaned over to Loki, whispering. “I thing they like each other. My sister and your brother, you know.” he grinned which made what Loki saw only worse._

 

* * *

 

_2 months went by in a similar manner, Loki stayed on her own, having alienated herself from the rest of the class, except Balder who now and then kept on trying to talk to her. The shadow kept walking behind her and staying in corners where it could stare at her._

_Until one day..._

_Strangely enough the shadow disappeared during class. Loki made her best to ignore it when she suddenly needed to make sure it was staying there, only to find it gone. She looked around the area like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was she finally free?_

“ _What ya looking at?” Balder's voice asked and for a moment she hoped that their faces would be back to normal. That her nightmare was finally over._

_Turning around she opened her mouth to answer only for her blood to drop from her face._

_What stared back at her was the rotten, bloody, spit dripping, demonized teen who had kidnapped her._

_Loki's mind shut down._

 

* * *

 

_The screams reached her ears and she blinked once before coming back to reality._

_The first thing she saw was a mutilated wall with splashes of red paint in front of her. Then she realized she could turn around and she saw the class huddling in sobbing groups in the corners far away from her, some could even be seen through the window. The air was heavy with some tangy smell._

_It took Loki a few moments to realize the smell came from the thing the teacher were huddled over, and the blood trail leading back to her. She realized that her hand was warm and sticky. Looking down she saw that she was holding onto a scissor which were covered in blood and her hand were bloody as well._

_As blood dripped down from dull blades, she couldn't stop her thoughts._

_'Did I do this?'_

 

* * *

 

“ _He suffered injuries on his face, neck, and torso. The cuts on his arms and hands are from when he tried to defend himself. He lost a lot of blood and the sight in one of his eyes, the muscles in his wrist was badly damaged also. We did our best but he will probably only get back 70% function of his right hand. He will not be returning to school for a long time.”_

 

* * *

 

“ _How could you do this? How could you do this to my little brother?” Sif screamed. “I hope you rot in hell.” she slapped away Thor's hand. “I don't want to see you either.” Before she ran away._

_Thor glared at Loki before running after Sif._

 

* * *

 

“ _It's for her best.” Odin said._

 

* * *

 

_Loki walked down the white hall, escorted by the same staff that had been here the first time. A door opened and she was lead into the white room with the familiar shadow looming in the corner. This time however it seemed sharper and more defined than before._

_The door closed behind her and it was that moment she learned how truly cruel the world was._

_This time, she didn't look away from the shadow but stared right into its yellow eyes. It was taunting her. Mocking her. It had done this to her. It was its fault._

_But it had been the world and her family which had abandoned her._

 

* * *

 

_This time she only stayed in the mental hospital for two years before she was deemed healthy enough to be released. By the time she was released she had accepted that her family hadn't come to visit her even once during those two years._

_When she came out she learned fast that her family was not the same, that she didn't matter anymore to them._

_When she came back to school she learned that everyone knew, or thought they knew what she had done two years ago, and on her very first day became a victim of bullying which would only escalate._

_It didn't matter if she was inside or outside._

_The world was just the same._

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

~ Chapter 10 ~

“ _Sometimes I feel this anger changing slowly into_  
A monster that keeps on creeping under  
And I don't think that I can take anymore  
I need...”

Coldrain, We're Not Alone.

 

The music blared into Loki's ears. The volume set on the highest and no doubt leaking out from the headset, her mobile phone safely in her pocket. Her eyes followed the clouds as they slowly traveled across the sky. Not paying any attention to the wind tugging at her school uniform, nor the rain who were slowly coming down at a lazy pace.

When the song came to an end, it automatically hit replay and started again. Not only did the beat of the song match her mood, but she also tried to take comfort in the lyrics. It helped her block out everything around her, creating an escape for her.

She just couldn't take it. Her class, the bullies, her teachers, her brother... she didn't want to face it anymore. That was why she had escaped to the roof top. Normally students were not allowed up here and the door was locked, but she picked it.

The rain drops was finally soaking her white shirt until her bra was see through and her legs which was bare under her skirt, wet and sticky. Even her short hair was starting to curl up even more from the treatment. If only she could let the rain wash her away from this world then she wouldn't ask for anything more.

Normally you would think things would get better once the family knew, or having an over-protecting brother in school. But, honestly, it was only making everything worse for her. Now her class and bullies accused her of hiding behind her brother. If possible, her life sucked even more than before.

With Thor paying more attention to her it made her feelings even more complicated because she found it harder to hide how much she wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to fuck him.

“Why did I have to be born?” she whispered before she closed her eyes for a couple of minutes, then stood up and walked closer to the railing. With the rain, and school still being in session, no one saw her as she clutched the iron railing, letting the chipped paint rub off on her hands, while putting weight forward and leaned over the edge. She kept her legs locked so that she didn't fall, but lingered on the edge between life and death.

If she fell then she would almost surely die. The thought ran through her head and it didn't sound so bad. She closed her eyes and waited.

Waited to see if the monster behind her would push her over.

Opening her eyes she caught sight of Thor running across the yard and her heart skipped a beat. Was he looking for her?

She flung herself backward, letting go so that the force made her land on her behind. Her left knee bent so that her shoe was flat against the concrete under her. “Thor.” she whispered. Her slender arms came up to wrap around herself. Leaning her head back her supple lips whispered once more. “Thor.”

Loki's arms went into two different directions. Her left hand caressed her throat and face until her pinky was lightly bit between her teeth while the other four fingers rested against her cheek, feeling her heated skin. Her right hand caressed it's way down her body, down her midsection, to her hips, and across her hips until it slipped in under her skirt. Her hand pushed the fabric up as it cupped her heated sex. Gasping from the sensation, Loki leaned back until she was resting on the concrete, the fingers of her right hand rubbing against her panties. “Thor.”

She knew she shouldn't do this. That she shouldn't let her feelings grow any stronger, but ever part of her body begged her for more. With the image of her brother soaked by the rain in her mind, her fingers slipped under her panties. “Thor.”

Her tears felt hot against her skin.

 

* * *

 

Thor moaned as his hips moved on their own, thrusting his member in and out of his male partner while he kissed a female next to him. He felt every nerve in his body accept all the pleasure his bed mates gave him. Next to them, another pair was in the throes of lust while Sif watched while pleasuring herself.

The man under him groaned loudly as he came in quick shots against the bed sheet. Groaning at not having reached his own climax, Thor kissed the woman deeper as he reached up to fondle her breast. She groaned against his lips, sending vibrations through them.

Oh, he could almost hear how wet she was, but before he could position himself inside her, the female from the other couple shifted so that while she was being fucked, her face could reach the second woman's wet spot with her tongue. Breaking free from Thor's kiss, she rocked her hips as the big blond man sighed. Prepared to find release by himself, he was surprised when Sif came to him. She bent a knee forward for support so that while they kissed, she could touch Thor freely. His hands came up on her skin, caressing her shoulder, back, sides, breast, before giving them a squeeze which he earned a sound of approval from.

Long brown hair fell forward as Sif's hand reached down and coaxed Thor into playing with her. Once she was happy with his hardness, she pushed him back onto his back, breaking the kiss by force.

She climbed onto him and with one hand guiding his hard shaft to her entrance. Her body welcomed him easily and she leaned forward for another kiss with their eyes closed, enjoying the moment to the fullest by their senses.

When Thor opened his eyes again it was when the kiss ended and with a lazy smile he was ready for a hot bout of sex with a fierce foxy. But when he opened his eyes the dark brown hair had turned black and the sun tanned skin pale like porcelain. His body froze as Loki sat back on his lap, her breast displayed and covered with sweat. She smiled at him lovingly before her body rose and he became aware that he was inside his little sister.

Too shocked to stop what was happening, Loki's mouth opened in small gasps as she rode him gently and insecurely at first, but then grew bolder and bolder until they were both swept away by the currents. He could feel her wet and willing body on his sensitive skin and he could feel every step that brought her closer to her climax.

And he was not far behind her. She smiled down at him before she suddenly stopped. She straightened her back and her hands rested on his abs.

“16.” she said, starting once more. And with every slow and calculated thrust she counted down.

“15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9,” To his surprise, Thor felt his body tense up and match her counting. “8, 7, 6,” his breath became sharper. “5, 4, 3,” Loki's counting came in a breathy voice, “2, 1,” Thor's abs tensed and just as Loki was about to count “0” his ejaculation started and in right that moment he woke up.

He twitched hard but didn't wake his bed partners, just caused a dissatisfied grunt from Sif in his arms. Sweat covered his body, as well as another sticky substance on his lower regions.

Dread and fear at what had just happened in his dream hit him. Disgust with himself for not stopping it, even if it was a dream, Loki was his little sister. He couldn't believe himself.

So deep in his own thoughts, Thor never noticed the transparent shadow leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

When Thor came home for breakfast the next morning, he couldn't look Loki in the face and avoided her.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

~ Chapter 11 ~

With a strong breath, Loki pulled the smoke from the cigarette and into her mouth before exhaling almost just as fast. The smoke stung her split lip, making her winch, but it didn't stop her from taking another drag and repeating the action. Her lip came out to lick the patch of torn skin and blood. The tangy taste almost sweet over the bitterness of the tobacco.

At that moment the wind decided to join her and pushed her hair into her face. With annoyance she pushed it away as she lowered the cigarette, her fingers folded into her palm with the burning paper roll between her middle and forefinger.

The fabric of her school uniform was for once clean except for some tiny drops of blood on the area just under her split lip. A bitch slap which she had gotten by one of the seniors. For some reason, but not surprisingly, Thor had avoided her for the past two days and that gave her tormentors the green light.

One of the guys had made a crude comment to her which she ignored, but then his girlfriend or whoever the slut was, got hotheaded. It didn't take long before she took the slap, the ring on the seniors finger cutting her lip in the progress.

However; for some reason, the pain had made her lash out in return and she hit the girl with a fist in the gut. For the split moment before the girl bend over and puked at her feet, Loki felt like she had been standing on the top of the world. Like she could do anything.

But as soon as the moment passed she heard a teacher at the end of the hall and she made her timed escape to the roof where she was enjoying a cigarette that she swept from another student.

Loki knew that as soon as she came down she would have to answer for what happened. Like a good girl she would have to bow and say sorry. Then a report would reach all parents involved what had happened and she would take the blame for everything.

Fuckin' school.

They could all-

She cut her thoughts short as she felt the shadow shift behind her, solid like a real person. Taking another breath from the cigarette, she exhaled and let go of all her thoughts.

It was better not to think.

If you didn't think then you wouldn't get expectations. If you didn't have expectations then you wouldn't get hurt.

“What are you doing up here? The teacher is looking for you.”

Loki looked down from where she was sitting on the edge of the generator room up here, a square box with a single locked door and warning sign, to see Thor standing there slightly out of breath. His blond hair escaping from his pony tail and the wind played with it.

“Yeah, I know.” Loki said indifferently.

“Did you really hit someone?” Thor stepped closer and tilted his head back to get a better look of his sister. “What happened to your face?” he hissed when he saw the dark spot and abnormal rouge on her cheek.

“The reason I hit back. Felt damn good too.” Loki took another drag and flickered her thumb to remove the ashes from the tip. “It will heal.”

“That's not the point.” Thor growled darkly. “They dared to touch you after I warned them. I-”

“And what are you going to do about it?” She challenged him with a glare down at him. “You're not a hero that everyone will listen to just because you say something. It was only a matter of time before they started again. Nothing you can do will ever change that.”

Thor's fist clenched as he grit his teeth. “You are  _my_ sister.”

“It doesn't matter.”

The words shot him straight in the heart.

Loki's gaze softened for a moment as she witnessed the pain in Thor's whole face before she erased all emotion from her face. She looked away as she repeated. “It doesn't matter.”

Thor looked down at the ground before raising his eyes to say something when the words died on his tongue. He stared up at Loki mesmerized by her silhouette. The sky framed her as she sat with her ankles locked, making her legs seem longer from where her white socks ended to where her skirt began. Not to mention a skirt which had rolled up when she no doubt climbed up there. Her white shirt was being pressed against her body by the wind as it and her neck tie had been loosened at her throat to reveal a hint of skin. The profile of her face and throat looked like it had been cut from marble and shaped by a master sculpture.

He wanted to hold her. To hug her. To make sure she was safe and he wanted to ki-

He paled before he looked away and cleared his throat. This earned him the attention of his sister who was looking down at him curiously.

“You are important to me. Isn't that enough?” he said in a soft voice. He wouldn't have known if they had been heard if it hadn't been for the red blush which rose on Loki's other cheek. “You are not alone. Not anymore.”

Not sure how to handle this situation, Loki took one final smoke before she crushed the tip against the concrete roof, flicked it away and leaving the rest of the package and lighter before jumping down to stand on the same level as Thor.

Brushing her hands down her clothes, Loki adjusted her tie and buttons until she looked presentable and according to school regulations.

“I shouldn't keep the teacher waiting.”

This close to each other Thor's eyes was drawn to the cut on her lip and he felt anger boil in him. “I'll follow you.”

Loki glanced at her brother before facing forward. “Do whatever you like.” When she opened the door she was being followed by her monster leering after her, but it was the presence of Thor behind her that made her heart flutter like a butterfly.

Every step seemed awfully long and she became more and more aware of Thor as they walked toward the teachers lounge. But what shook her the most was that she didn't feel nervous or uncomfortable like her attraction had made her feel until now.

It was more like a familiar comfort of just knowing. She knew in that moment, without a single doubt, that what she was feeling was far deeper and truer than any agony or fear she had lived through her life.

Her very soul was connected to her heart and left her with a warm feeling of peace.

The moment they stepped through the door to what would most likely be a witch hunt, Loki knew she was just not attracted to her brother on a deep level where she only lusted after him.

She was completely in love with him.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

~ Chapter 12 ~

Alone in her home, in her room at her desk, Sif was piercing a nail through an unopened condom package. The silver red wrapping made the hair thin sewing nail stand out even more as she rolled it back and forth between her fingers.

She knew what she was doing and planning was wrong, but she wanted to be with Thor so much. She had liked him a lot when they first met, if not for what happened to her little brother they would probably be girlfriend and boyfriend right now. She was sure that's what Thor had wanted once before too. However, thanks to that incident, Sif had distanced herself from Thor and when she finally accepted what had happened, Thor was already sleeping around. Experimenting as he called it.

Thor didn't care if he slept with men or women. So she wasn't exclusive even after Fandral had been kicked out of his life.

That's why she was doing this. If she got pregnant then he would have to take responsibility and she would be the only one in his life. Their parents wouldn't allow them to live in shame once they found out and would demand they married. Thor would be hers. Only hers. She could demand he stopped sleeping around and then they could have sex as often they wanted.

Hadn't she shown him time and time again that she was willing to do anything for him? She had done all his fantasies. From taking it up the ass to fucking another. From having orgies to some things she didn't even want to think about. It was all to prove to Thor that she could be everything he wanted her to be. That she could give him everything he wanted.

If she got pregnant then she would prove that once more by being the perfect mother of his child. She would even go so far as to forgive his little sister for what happened to Balder. Even if she could be in the same room and act calm, she still held a grudge against the girl. It would probably never go away, but she could live with it if Thor was by her side.

She could blame it on that the condom had broken. It had happened before for others and it could happen to them. That's why she was putting a nail through the rubber. If she waited for a condom to break naturally then she would have to wait years or someone else could take Thor from her. That's why she was poking a hole in it. With this condom on Thor's member and with some rough sex, it was sure to break or at least let enough sperm through that it would get her pregnant. If it didn't work the first time then she would use her back-up plan. Although she didn't want to use it because she wanted Thor to remember the time they conceived their child, she was ready to get him so drunk that he would take her without protection.

It was all for their future.

When the nail finally hit the wooden surface with a silent thud, Sif pulled it out and ran her finger over the wrapping to hide any markings there might be.

With everything done she put it in her jeans pocket just before her phone went off.

“Hi, Thor.” she said, the same as always. “Now? Yeah, sure. Be right over.”

 

* * *

 

When Thor opened the door she was overcome by giddiness. She stepped forward and kissed him quick before stepping inside the house so that he could close the door behind her.

Always the gentleman.

He spun her around and kissed her fully on the lips while grinding their bodies together. She felt how hard he was and almost felt like the distance to his bedroom was too far away. But he had made it clear that he would not have sex anywhere else in his parents home. Even if they were almost never home he didn't want to leave any evidence for them to scold him.

The whole way up to his room was like a long tease walk with touches and grinding so that when their fell on top of his bed they were both horny and needy.

Sif pulled her tank top off and laid there in her black lace bra. An item she had picked out for Thor. With panties to match she spread her legs to welcome him. She ran her hands over his back before gripping the fabric and pulling it over his head. Thor kissed and licked her breast, even teasing her nipple through the fabric as she arched against his hot breath.

Before he could get any other, she dug into her pocket and took out the condom in silver red wrapping. She smiled at him sensually as he took the condom and went back to licking her body. He put the condom on his night stand so that he could have his hands free to slowly open her pants and lick her to heaven before he took her.

However, their plans was stopped after her zipper had been pulled and they both heard a car pull up on the driveway. Thor jumped off the bed and looked out the window shirtless and cursed when he saw his mother's blue BMW.

“Fuck!” he cursed as he threw Sif her tank top. “Mom is home.”

She pulled her pants shut before she pulled her top on. “I thought you would be alone.” she growled.

“I did.” Thor hissed back. “She is never home this early.” The knowledge that his mother was home wilted his erection in seconds. “Now come on.” he shifted his bed cover so that their little liaison couldn't be seen. Looking around he saw the condom on his night stand and threw it into his drawer for a later date.

All Sif could do was watch her work being thrown away and she cursed for not being able to grab it. Now she had no control over when he used it. She would have to make sure he fucked her with it so that he didn't get any other girl pregnant. Or just wasted it on some guy.

 

* * *

 

When Loki came home she found her mother in the kitchen with Thor and Sif, eating dinner.

“I see you saved me my portion.” she said sarcastically as she didn't see any leftovers.

“I never know when you come home and I didn't want to waste food.” Frigga said in her usual 'motherly' voice.

Loki snorted. “I come home the same time every day. It's not like I have friends to hang out with.” she glared at Sif because she was pretty sure she her the other woman whisper: 'wonder why'.

“Just make yourself something, darling.” Frigga said as she didn't make a single indication to moving. “You know where everything is.”

“Yeah, I know where everything is.” Loki turned to leave. “I also knows where dad keeps his _toys_.”

Frigga's face paled as she glared at her daughter in a dare to continue that sentence.

“I'll be in my room.”

Once she was safely inside the familiar four walls and the door closed behind her, she dropped her bag and threw herself on her bed. The pillow muffled her face and she just wanted to sleep.

Maybe if she fell asleep then she would never wake up again.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

~ Chapter 13 ~

“Loki! Loki wake up!” someone was shaking her shoulder, drawing her from the comfort of her sleep. Her head hurt from being woken from a deep sleep and while she made an effort in opening her eyes and seeing who was there with her, she couldn't keep them open for more than a few seconds.

However, it was enough for her to see Thor standing over her.

“What?” she asked in a gritty voice, not at all convinced that she was getting up for something important.

“I need to talk to you.” he said in a soft voice.

Loki glanced at her alarm clock and saw that it was in the middle in the night. Literally.

“Go away, Thor.” she mumbled as she tried to shift over to her other side to escape, but a hand on her arm kept her where she was.

“No, I really need to talk to you.”

Groaning from both sleep and pain of being forced to stay awake, Loki just gave in. “Talk.” and closed her eyes.

“No. Sit up. I don't want you to fall asleep while I talk.” he guided her up and since she had no strength in her body, her head leaned against Thor's as she tried to wake herself up. Rubbing her eyes with one of her hands, she forced her eyes open.

“You better talk fast.” she tried to say but it came out sounding muddy and tired.

Thor started to talk but Loki couldn't keep up. She had never been a morning person, and even less so if someone woke her up. Her head couldn't process the same way as when she was fully awake. Even worse, she had a problem of saying no before she realized what she was agreeing on. That's why she couldn't throw Thor out of her room even if she would throw him out of her window to get the job done.

She could hear sentences and words that seemed and sounded familiar but only a small part of them entered her mind and stayed. Something about confusion and not realizing. It just didn't make any sense to her.

“..what I mean to say... is...that is... I-I-I... love...you.” his voice trailed off toward the end but those last three words was enough to shock Loki's mind out of it's sleepy state and she sat up straight to see Thor blushing madly and looking uncomfortable and out of his league.

“What?” she whispered in disbelief.

“I-I love.. you.” Thor stuttered again before he dared to look Loki in the eyes.

Loki wasn't sure how to handle this. What should she say? What should she do?

Thor leaned forward and kissed her slowly. The spark of desire she kept at bay was ignited like petrol and she wrapped her arms around him. Leaning against him before they fell back on her bed. Her breast pressed against his chest and one of his thighs came up between her legs. The contact made her break the kiss and moan deeply as her body was thrusting and rubbing against his. He started to pull at her linen and threw it aside so that he could go to work on her body.

Pleasure roared through her body as her fingers went into his hair while she let him do whatever he wanted to her. She turned her head and her breath stopped.

With one powerful kick, she caused Thor to stop and sit up on top of her.

“What's wrong?” he asked.

“Get off me, you bitch.” she growled seriously.

At first, Thor looked like he didn't understand what she was saying, but then his face broke out into a grin. “Can't fool you can I.”

Thor shifted into the duplicate of herself as the shadow which had haunted her leaned forward so that their faces was only a few inches apart.

“I could give you everything you want. You know what you feel inside will never come to pass, so why don't you enjoy the fantasy 'cause it can last for eternity. Pleasure beyond your imagination.”

Loki pushed herself up on her elbows. “The only pleasure I want from you is to be left alone.” her knee came up again but the shadow almost floated off her and stood at the end of her bed.

“Sooner of later. Sooner or later, my dear.”

“Damn you.” Loki cursed as she pushed herself off her bed, put on her linen again and went downstairs. Wide awake she would not be able to go back to sleep and her body was buzzing with want. She sat down in the living room and turned on the TV.

Curling up in the corner of the couch, Loki silently sat there in the dark, only illuminated by the light from the TV as the monster stood hidden in the darkness around her.

 

* * *

 

Waking up in his bed alone was not something he had planned for. But since his mother had come home one day too early he had to send Sif away last night without being able to continue their little time together.

He ignored his boxers and put on a pair of sweat pants instead before heading down to the kitchen.

When he passed the hall he saw the his mom's purse was gone again, a sign she had left before saying goodbye.

Though the floor was cold under his bare feet, it didn't stop him from drinking directly from the milk carton before closing the refrigerator and heading to the living room.

Not expecting anyone in there, he stopped when he saw Loki sitting curled up on the couch. Her feet hanging just over the edge as her shoulder was propped up against the backrest with her head in an awkward angle.

He walked closer and looked at her. Her slim body seemed so fragile and small. His eyes trailed over her the exposed part of her breast where the linen didn't cover her. Unintentionally measuring them he looked down and saw her long shapely legs. Her boxer panties did little to neither warm or hide them. He had slept with plenty of girls to know what they looked like without their clothes, and Loki's state of undress left only the most private to his imagination.

His fingers came into contact with her cold skin and it startled him enough break his train of thoughts.

He blushed when he realized just what he had been thinking about, and the fact that his lower body had found it stimulating enough to remind him once more. He stepped back a few steps before a thought hit him and he went to the closet in the hall to get a blanket which he covered her with, making sure her feet was tucked in as well.

Like she could feel the new heat from the fabric, Loki snuggled into the blanket and sighed.

Thor's heart fluttered and he felt strangely content over this little action.

Leaving her to continue sleeping, he went up to his room and got his cell phone.

He flipped through his contact list until he reached the number he wanted.

Thor walked over to the window as he waited for the other end to answer.

“Hello, Jane? It's good to hear you. Listen, can you come over? After work? Okay. I'll see you then.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, a door opened and let out a young man.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

~ Chapter 14 ~

Two hours later, Thor watched Loki leave the house through the kitchen window and couldn't help his eyes lingering on her back. As soon as she had woken up, she had been bitterly cold to him. Like he had offended her in some way. He just couldn't understand her.

If he tried to mend their relationship then she would growl at him. If he tried to help her then she would hiss at him. And if he asked her just a simple question of where she would be going, she would say something that would make getting his nuts kicked seem mild. No matter what he did it was always something wrong. And this desire he felt for her was not helping.

When Loki was out of sight Thor closed his eyes and he could remember her body, curled up on the sofa earlier. A mixed feeling of want and disgust with himself filled him and he didn't know if he would throw up or bang his head against the cabinet.

How sick could he get?

Going up to his room, he made sure it was cleaned and made his bed for what was to come. He put on a black T-shirt just in time for his mobile phone to start buzzing.

Recognizing the number he answered with a husky voice.

“Yes, my temptress, I'm at your service.”

A feminine giggle sounded through the phone as Jane Foster said she had gotten of her shift earlier and would be at his place in 30 minutes. “I hope you are ready when I come.”

“Oh, believe me, baby.” Thor moaned. “We'll come together.”

Another giggle. “I should hope so. See you in 20.”

“I'll be here for you.”

Thor ended the call and looked at the screen for a moment before he opened his photo folder and scrolled down to F. Opening the picture he moaned at the beauty. Jane Foster was truly beautiful in so many ways. Even her little mole was so adorable that he wanted to lick it off her face. They had shared a course together and that had been the beginning.

He didn't invite her to the orgies or asked her for the more kinky stuff. No, he saved her for the more tender love making that would be hot and intimate.

He flipped over to the next picture and groaned. She even knew how to send classy nude shots.

On the next picture, he saw Jane sitting naked on her bed in a bra and with her legs crossed so that even if she wore no panties he couldn't see any of her private parts. A real classy woman.

He sat down in his desk chair and smiled at the picture, feeling himself grow hard as he thought about what he and that woman would do. Thor looked at the clock and it was still more than 15 minutes until she would get there and he thought a little self-play so that he was nice and hard for her was in order.

With his hand, he stroke himself while flipping through all Jane's pictures until he didn't realize who his mind was replacing her with until he caught himself with his eyes closed, hand on his member, and a pretty face without mole and deep green eyes was staring back at him. The realization shocked him so that his breath caught in his throat, but did nothing to his erection.

Not given a minute to think how revolting he was, the front door bell went off and he knew Jane had arrived. Taking care with safely tucking his hard-on back into his pants, Thor walked downstairs and opened the door to see a beautiful woman standing there.

Jane's long brown hair was free around her shoulders and a smile graced her lips.

“What took you so long to call?” she asked as she walked inside the house.

 

* * *

 

Loki sat alone at a table in the cafe. Her fingers stirring the straw in her ice-coffee as she didn't pay attention to anything around her. Her school uniform stood out from the casual dress-code of the other guests but she could care less.

Skipping school was not something she wanted to do but she just couldn't deal with all that shit right now. Her mind trying to comprehend what was happening to her.

Not only was the shadow talking to her and she could touch it, but it could now touch her and the fact was scaring her more than she wanted to admit. While in the mental institute she had come to learn that the monster couldn't harm her. Even if she could see it and it freaked her out, it couldn't touch her. It had all been in her mind.

But now it was a different thing. Her monster was becoming more and more real with each week which passed. Would others soon be able to see  _it_ too? Wouldn't it prove she wasn't crazy? But would it make a difference if it could influence the rest of the world? What would happen to her?

….to Thor?

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the other shadow stalking her from a distance.

 

* * *

 

Sweat coated their bodies as they rocked to completion. Jane arched her hips and held onto the blond man as her orgasm took her over.

Moans and groans escaped their lips as they came down from their height. Thor rolling off Jane and settled next to her.

“Wow.” he muttered.

“Yeah.” she agreed. “That was intense. What's gotten into you this time?”

“You.” Thor avoided the question by flattery. There was no way he would admit that he was horny because of his little sister. “I missed you.”

“Oh, you...” Jane snuggled up to Thor, breathing in their scent deeply. “You are such a sweetheart!”

“Always.” Thor answered as he kissed her lips. “Give me a minute.”

She took a kiss from him before nodding. “Okay.” and let go so that he could roll over. Jane stretched out on the bed and felt herself grow aroused.

“Shit.” Thor hissed which caused her to sit up.

“What's wrong?” she tried to look over his shoulder to see what was wrong.

Thor turned around and held up the condom. “It broke.” The rubber nearly empty from his seed.

For a moment both of them was stunned into silence and not sure what to do or say. The gravity of their situation hitting them hard.

“I-.... I'm sure it will be fine.” Jane said, trying to regain herself. “I'm on the pill and I can always take the 24 hours pill from the youth clinic. I'm pretty sure we are safe.”

“You sure?” Thor asked insecurely. He had never had a rubber break before.

“Yeah.” Jane shifted closer. “Besides, now that it's happened why don't we go once more? It's not like it will make a difference.”

Thor felt a lingering sense of dread that he tried to let go as he reached for another rubber. His fingers nudged against the condom Sif had brought with her until his fingers managed to snatch up the one next to it.

 

* * *

 

Loki walked down the street as she fought to control her urge to look over her shoulder. Being stalked by a monster was nothing new to her, but she was pretty sure she was being followed by something human.

She had not seen the person so to speak but she knew when she caught her nightmarish friend looking behind them time and again. Little had ever caught it's attention away from her unless it could either directly harm her or cause some amusement in a sadistic way.

Knowing better than to linger, Loki turned the corner to get home when her arm was suddenly caught and she was forcefully pulled down some side alleys where little to no people could see them. Her mouth was gagged and bound.

“Time to play, bitch.”

It took all her will power not to groan in despair as she recognized the voice as one of her tormentors from school. She was surrounded by seven of them and no way to escape.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

~ Chapter 15 ~

Thor kissed Jane's lips tenderly twice and thrice before he watched her walk to her car. He watched her hips move as his whole body buzzed with satisfaction. As she pulled out the drive way, Thor waved his hand one last time before he went back inside.

Despite the mind blowing three hours he just spent with one of the most beautiful women he knew, his mind was stuck on the broken condom.

He knew the risks. He wasn't stupid.

But a condom had never broken for him before. Now with the whole deal hitting him again, he realized that he might have screwed his life up. Jane said she was on the pill, and she didn't lie. She said she would go get a 24 hour pill as a precaution, but nothing was fool-proofed.

In his mind he had gotten her pregnant and he didn't want it. He didn't want to be a dad. He wanted to get out of this broken family and live life as he wanted. Away from all the lies and broken relationships.

Away from his parents. Away from........

The strange thing was that he couldn't see his life without Loki anymore. At some point he wanted to leave her behind too; but now, with this disgusting feeling growing inside of him, he wasn't sure anymore. He couldn't imagine his life without his little sister. Without seeing her face every day.

As much as he wanted to bleed out all the disgusting things inside his mind, he felt a strange need which he couldn't place. A feeling he didn't want to label.

Thor was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't realize anyone was home until the front door slammed shut loudly.

Getting up from his seat, Thor walked to see who it was when he was greeted by a bloody body.

Loki's body leaned limply against the front door, the wood basically supporting her as she looked like she was ready to collapse. She looked a mess with dried blood and bruises blooming over her face, arms, and without a doubt under her clothes.

“Loki.” Thor said as he rushed forward to help. But his touch only brought a sharp hiss of pain from Loki whom recoiled from him. The reaction caused Thor to flinch back as fear seeped into his heart.

“I can take care of myself.” Loki whispered as she stepped around Thor and slowly walked to the stairs so that she could get to the bathroom which she shared with Thor on the second floor. She felt dirty. Filthy. And she ached all over with every movement her muscles took.

When she took the first step, pain shot through her and down her leg. She couldn't hide her reaction as she felt hands support her shoulders as gently but firmly as they could. Though her instinct told her to pull away, she didn't have the strength to do it.

“Here. Let me help you.” Thor said softly before he supported Loki as they slowly walked upstairs. One step at the time to minimize Loki's pain.

After what was without a doubt too long, Loki's feet met the second floor. She sighed in relief at having accomplished this feat. Thor opened the bathroom door without asking her first and hoovered right next to her in case she needed him again.

“I'll get some towels.” Thor said as soon as Loki was standing on the plushy bathroom carpet in the spacious room. With both a bathtub and a shower, it was everything they could need. Coming from a family of money the décor was that of a four star hotel.

With a few seconds to gather her thoughts and what she should do next, Loki tried to take of what was left of her clothes but found that she couldn't lift her arms above her chest. Every time she tried she had to bit her bloody lip to prevent the hiss from escaping; not always succeeding.

Once she felt Thor's presence again, and heard him dumping what was most likely too many towels on the bench, she knew she had to take the chance but didn't want to ask.

“Loki?”

“Help me.” she said softly so that it might disappear into the silence between them. “I can't take my clothes off.”

As if sensing her hesitation, Thor didn't walk around her so that he stood in front of her, instead he remained behind her back as he reached out to help.

With as much care as he could manage, Thor helped Loki remove her uniform. Each time she hissed or moaned in pain, he felt a stab of pain in his heart for causing her it. With each piece of fabric leaving her body, more and more damage was revealed. Marks of scratches, bruises in various stages of discoloring, and cuts from God knew what.

Despite all that, Thor couldn't help but feel warm as he watched her slender back move as she carefully shifted. Once she was standing in only her underwear, panties and bra, Thor thought that would be it, but the strap on Loki's bra was ripped and barely hanging on for dear life. Not to mention it pushed into a cut on her shoulder.

“Your bra is damaged.” Thor tried to sound as neutral as possible. “You better remove it.”

If Loki debated his suggestion or not didn't show as she nodded her head and raised her hands to pull down the straps before she clumsily tried to undo the clasp until Thor's fingers pushed hers aside and the clasp opened with ease.

The bra dropped to the floor and Loki stepped into the shower in just her panties. She didn't turn around or even turned on the water. She just stood there facing the wall.

Thor took down the shower-head and adjusted the strength and temperature against one of his hands before he deemed it perfect for Loki.

Slowly he let the water wash down her back and let it sooth her. He grabbed the washcloth which they never used normally and brushed it against her skin. He gently nudged the dirt and blood to get rid of it and for a while he could ignore that he was standing in the shower with his sister basically naked in front of him.

Not once did Loki say anything as she stood with her arms at her sides and just let Thor clean her. However, he noticed her shoulders shaking and could see the tears she tried to hide.

Without thinking, Thor put aside the shower-head and dropped the washcloth so that he could take the final step closer and wrapped his arms around Loki's waist.

His hands rested on her body, careful not to hold too tight to hurt her.

Finally letting go of her emotions, Loki leaned back against his back and sobbed.

She cried for everything she could think about and for some reasons she didn't know.

Later when she was clean, clothed and sleeping; Thor stayed with her, holding one of her hands as he watched her sleep in her bed. The sun hadn't even gone down yet but she was so exhausted from her injuries that she succumbed without much fight.

His thumb caressed her hand as he sat next to her, his mind not really thinking about anything but one thing. One thing he would not forget or let go.

 

* * *

 

The next day, school started as normally as always.

No one could have imagined what would happen before the day was over.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

~ Chapter 16 ~

Morning had come and Thor was slumbering by Loki's side. His hand just barely holding on to Loki's as his eyes moved under his lids. It was a dreamless sleep but for some reason he felt haunted and searching for something.

So when he opened his eyes he felt exhausted. Even with the sun filtering in through the curtains and the air slightly chilly from the dark hours, there was a peace in the room which he couldn't explain.

When he looked at Loki's face, lips slightly parted, and her breath coming in a slow steady pace. Her cheeks slightly flushed against the pillow with her cover pulled up to her chin. For all account, she looked younger than she really was with her hair standing on weird angles.

Silently watching for a good minute, Thor couldn't help the soft scoff which left his lips. Even like this, he found her adorable beyond reason.

Thor leaned forward, and while his back protested from his awkward sleeping, he placed a light kiss to the corner of Loki's mouth.

Her fingers tightened their hold on his and he sat back and decided to wait some more before he woke her up to see how she was feeling.

He glanced at the alarm clock and calmly noted that school had already started.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck!” One of the guys cursed as he rubbed his neck once more where three scratch marks which had only just closed pained him. “That fucking bitch, I'll kill her.”

“You were too careless.” the only girl in the private study room said arrogantly. “Can only blame yourself.”

“Fuck you too!” he spat only to get slapped across the face.

“Don't _ever_ talk to me like that again.” she made every word clear and precise.

“What are you getting so worked up? We got her, and we got her good.” a guy with glasses said with pride.

“Hopefully she won't tell her family.” The third guy said.

“Don't worry 'bout it.” the girl said as she came over and sat across his lap. Her skirt going up her legs and showing her thighs. “Her parents has all but given up on her. And she should know better than tattle to Thor. Unless she wants another round.” she said smugly. “As long as Thor doesn't know it was us then we are safe.”

“I wouldn't count on it.” a new feminine voice said from the door.

They all looked up fast and saw Loki standing there looking haughty and a cold smirk on her face. What was more, she wore her uniform with her sleeves rolled up and there was not a single bruise on her arms. Nor on any other part of her skin which could be seen.

“How-?” they started to stand up, not understanding why she was there or why their work wasn't showing.

“That doesn't matter.” Loki stepped away from the door which locked behind her. “It's time to test some new boundaries.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thor came back to the room with a cup of warmed milk with a mild eucalyptus scent to it. Loki pushed her pillow behind her back more comfortably, flinching when the pain from her back came back to remind her of their existence, before she reached out to slowly take the cup and sipped it slowly. Careful not to burn her tongue.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed once more, Thor took his time to look at Loki's body. Dark massive bruises littered her shoulders and arms. He could see the remains of a hand around her neck and it made a rock settle in his gut. Someone had tried to strangle Loki at some point.

Last night he had bandaged some of her injuries which had bleed when she finished her shower. Seeing them now was like they could hide their ugly truth from his eyes, make his memory fade from what they had really looked like. But he knew what lay beneath them.

Neither of them said anything as Loki continued to drink slowly and Thor studied every injury he could see.

 

* * *

 

An eerie silence had settled over the school as a door opened and out stepped Loki. Her steps full of purpose and glee as she closed the door behind the bloody mess she had left behind.

Walking down the hall she turned a corner just in time for her to collide with a male student, but he walked right through her like she wasn't there.

_Loki_ looked down at her hands and saw them fading in and out of reality. Grinning, she took a new step forward and she changed shape into that of the male student it had just run into.

_'So my power only goes so far.' it mussed. 'Still...' it smirked big. 'It's so much fun to play with humans.'_

The bell rang and students spilled out from their classrooms; however, no one even noticed the odd shape walking among them with no shadow.

 

* * *

 

Subtle sobs left Loki's shaking lips as Thor cradled her in his embrace, mindful of her injuries.

He had only left her for a moment and when he came back he found her crying like this. Unfamiliar with comforting her, he did the first thing that entered his mind and that was what he was currently doing.

Thor rubbed her hair and realized that he actually missed how long it used to be. It just didn't feel right to him. But his thoughts was distracted by the feeling of tears soaking into his shirt, and oddly enough, when he heard her sniffle her runny nose he felt a hint of disgust at the prospect of snot covering his shirt. Though he pushed the thought aside for the sake of Loki.

“Sorry.” she said in a uneven voice, pushing to lay back on the bed. Her back facing Thor.

“Don't be.” he smiled at her. “We are family after all.” His own words stabbed him in the heart.

“Yeah right.” Loki agreed with irony. “Family. Like the word is holy or something.”

“I know father and mother has not been the best parents-”

“You mean dad's play toy at the office?” Loki stated. “Or mom's drug addiction?”

“So you've noticed?” Thor said regrettably.

Loki laughed painfully. “How could I not? This so called family is only a name. We might all be related by blood to each other but that's it. No one has cared for a long time.” she finished with a hint of regret in her voice. She could still remember happier times when it all felt fuzzy and warm inside. Now... all that was left was something that couldn't even be called a charade.

“If possible...” Thor started. “I would like us to be family.”

Both of them felt the pain of the word's meaning and neither betrayed anything.

“I told you... it's too late for us.” Loki closed her eyes to keep her pain inside. Why was the Gods so cruel? “Besides, are you not busy with your bed partners all the time? Don't you have one waiting for you right now?”

“No I don't. Because you are more important.”

“Not for long.” Loki scoffed. “You will sooner or later return to how you treated me. So let's spare each others time and just go on with our lives.”

“I don't think that any time I spend with you is a waste of time.” Thor said. “If anything, I would be happier to be here with you than with anyone else?”

Loki pulled the cover up a little bit higher on her shoulder. “Liar.” she whispered.

Thor's hand petted her hair. “I'm many things, but not a liar.” she could hear his smile in his voice.

 

* * *

 

Deep in the basement of the school, the shadow stood staring at it's new target. After having played with  _all_ of the students which had ganged up on Loki, leaving them in various stages of shock and bodily injuries, it had little strength left and would have to go back into the shadows for a while.

It had after all taken it years to reach this far and it had almost spent it all for a quick bit of fun.

It stepped forward and placed it's hand on the boiler.

“Time to close school for a while.” It returned to Loki's form and smirked so big her cheeks began to tear in order to accommodate it. “With some fireworks.”

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

~ Chapter 17 ~

“Hogun? What are you doing here?” Thor said as he opened the front door. His eyes was next drawn to the two police officers standing behind his friend.

“Keep calm, Thor.” Hogun showed a rare strain on his face. “School was bombed today.”

“Wha-? Why? How? Is everyone all right?” He couldn't completely understand it. School. Bomb?

“The boiler overloaded and exploded, causing chain reaction through out school. There were several injuries, some severe from what I heard. Our class had P.E. outside so they were safe.”

Letting out a breath of relief, Thor looked between the faces and noticed their grim features. “What's wrong?” dread crept up his spine again.

“Thor....” Hogun began, not sure how to form his next words. “Some students say they saw Loki walk down to the boiler room before it overloaded.”

“Impossible.” he couldn't breath. The world turned a strange gray shade as if he was seeing things clearer.

“Don't take it the wrong way but the police need to know where your sister is and where she's been today. Worst case they have to take her in.” Hogun held up his hands to keep his friend doing anything rash. He had seen how protective Thor had lately become over his sister and wouldn't take this lying down.

“But that's impossible.” Thor said strongly, glaring at the police. “I've been with Loki ever since she came home yesterday. _Beaten_ and _bleeding_.” He would have none of this crap. “She's upstairs in bed if you need to see her but I will not allow you to put your hands on her.“ Without waiting for an answer to his demand, Thor left the door open for them and walked upstairs.

Hogun, having been in Thor's home before and knowing he needed to be there in case his friends temper blew walked in first, followed by the men in blue uniforms.

Rounding the door frame, Hogun came to a stop when he saw Thor kneeling next to the bed which Loki lay on. Bed cover drawn up to her waist, and only a linen made the discoloration and bandages clear as day on her exposed arms and upper body.

The police walked in and took in the scene of the girl. She tried to sit up but flinched so hard that it looked like she had been physically hurt. Thor talked to her and his hand on her shoulder convinced her to stay down. At Loki's nod, Thor stood up and stepped aside. One at the time, the officers took off their hats before they started to ask questions from the drowsy teen.

Hogun stalked closer to Thor. “What happened to her?” he whispered so that he wouldn't disturb the officers.

“What do you think? Some of the idiots I've been warning went after her.”

He could see that happening. Some just didn't know when to back off. “Why? How bad is it?”

“Have anyone ever needed a reason to hurt her before?” Thor glared at his friend. “They beat her until her whole body was covered. At least they didn't break any bones.”

“Shouldn't you take her to the hospital?” It sounded serious to him.

“Would it have done any difference? They would only do so much before pulling her file. I wouldn't be surprised if the old man has put a note in it saying to put her away at the first sign of trouble.” No matter what he said to Loki he really wouldn't put it past their father. He knew the man better than anyone else.

“But you can't make a police report unless her injuries are verified by a hospital. Something like this could put those who jumped her in serious danger.”

“She won't tell me.” Thor looked back Loki who was answering the best she could. “Even if she did, someone else would just come forth and take their place. No one in that place cares for her. Not even the teachers.”

“I see.” Hogun fell quiet as he watched the police finish their questions and turned to them.

“Thank you for your time. If you have any questions or hear something then feel free to come by the station.” His partner turned to Loki with a slight nod of his head. “Get well, miss.”

Thor watched them leave the room before he turned fully to Hogun. “Can you watch Loki for me. Just an hour. I need to do something.”

“Sure.” He said easily. “No problem.”

Thor walked over to the bed and leaned down to place a kiss on Loki's dark hair, her eyes already falling closed. “I'll be right back.” He received a nod in return and knew it would only be minutes before she fell asleep again.

“Take care of her.” Thor patted Hogun's arm before walking out the door and downstairs. The sound of keys jingling could be heard before the front door opened and closed with the lock turning.

Hogun looked the girl before he sighed and walked out the door. He knew that she wouldn't need him as long as she was sleeping, and he didn't want to appear like a pervert by pulling up a chair by her bedside and stare at her.

He walked lazily down to the first floor and looked around. It felt strange to be there alone. While he didn't join Fandral and Sif in Thor's bed – he prided himself for being one of the few real friends to Thor who didn't jump into his bed – he didn't say no to hanging out and watch a movie or two. But lately something had happened that was breaking them all apart.

Fandral had all but disappeared from their circle. Hogun had tried to get an answer to what happened but from what he could understand, Fandral had done something that the others didn't want to talk about and couldn't forgive.

Sif on the other hand had become more silent when Thor wasn't around, like she was off into her own little world, and when their mutual friend was with them then she would do everything in her power to hang by his side.

And then there was Thor who had become really protective of his little sister. The same sister he had pretended was not part of his family for a long time. Thor rarely talked about his family but every now and then lately, he would bring Loki up and there was a hint of pride in his expression. And when he did, Sif would grow quiet.

He didn't like it. Hogun didn't like that their group was slowly breaking apart.

Even if they all had their quirks, he wanted to grow old with these people. He wanted their friendship to last until their elderly days when they were demented and wearing diapers.

Though small, he also had a feeling that Loki had some part in all of this, but he couldn't figure out how.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile... not far away.

Sif clung to Thor as her lips devoured his. Him appearing on her doorstep had been a pleasant surprise and she had taken the moment and would have him. She pushed the door closed behind them and started to tug on his clothes.

“Sif...” Thor groaned. “We have to talk.”

“Later.” she commanded. “Right now, I need you. I'm so horny.”

Feeling her body against his made him grow hard. Thor ran his hands down her back and down to her behind where he lifted her, causing her to wrap her legs around him.

Thor easily carried her to her bedroom and let his desire take over.

With masterful skills, Sif maneuvered them so that she could push him down on her bed before she walked over to her desk and reached for the condom laying there.

She lifted the square package to her mouth and bit down on the edge so that her hands became free. She climbed on top of Thor and straddled his hips. A sly smile on her lips as her teeth kept the condom in place as she gazed down at her target.

It was now or never.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

~ Chapter 18 ~

Hogun sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper when he thought he heard something. Looking up, he closed the paper, keeping his thumb on the page he was on and sat silently to see if he heard anything else. When nothing else caught his attention he opened up the news again and began where he left off.

Sneaking a glance to his wrist watch, he noticed that Thor should be back in 20 minutes. He trusted his friend to be back soon and didn't pay it any mind other than to check the time. It was not like anything was happening anyway.

Then a loud crash from the upper floor made him look up, stand up, and headed upstairs.

He stopped just outside Loki's room to listen before he slowly walked in.

Inside he was greeted by Loki sitting straight up in bed, glaring into a corner where the remains of her alarm clock rested. He could see the dent it had made in the wall when it met its end.

“Is everything all right?” he asked from his position just inside the room.

For a good minutes, Loki didn't look away from the corner, and when she finally did she looked tense. “I'm fine.” she said blankly. “Just a nightmare.”

He looked at the broken clock before back at her and nodded. “Want anything?” the manners his mother had taught him was like second nature. It didn't matter if he was interested or not in other people, it was just proper manners.

“No.” her voice sounded solemn. “Thanks.”

Taking her answer without questioning, Hogun looked one final time at the clock before he gave in and went to pick up the pieces.

“Leave it!” Loki ordered fiercely, making Hogun to look at her strangely. “Just leave it.” her eyes once more focused on the corner.

Not really up to fight with the girl, he accepted her wish and walked back out.

 

* * *

 

Loud groans echoed off the walls as the bed creaked under the rough sex.

With Thor laying on his back and his hands squeezing her round butt cheeks, Sif was in command as she pushed up and down on his hard member while straddling her lover. One of her hands squeezed her left breast while the other was fingering her crotch to bring the most pleasure. Flexing her muscles to draw ever last bit out of the golden god under her thighs, her mind filled with only her ultimate goal in sight.

Grinding and changing her pace, she wanted this to be a moment for them to remember. The fleeting thought of their next time together would be with her pregnant caused her insides to quiver and a rush of wetness lubricated Thor even more.

She was so into her fantasy that she didn't notice until Thor's lips closed around one of her stiff nipples, causing her to scream.

 

* * *

 

Unable to sleep, Loki stared into the shadows of her room, searching for her tormentor. Only minutes ago she had heard the voice, taunting her like it used to do while she was in the asylum. Out of reach, out of touch, but still there and so close that it felt like it could leap on her at any second.

It was just no way that it would leave her alone. For so many years it had haunted her, and kept her company in her nightmares. If possible, she wanted to ignore it like she learned to do, but she knew it could touch her. It could manipulate her in new ways.

If she left just a single moment herself open, then it would get her.

Feeling a chill run down her spine, she slowly turned her head and looked up at the wall where her pillow lay. Two big black eyes with white pupils stared down at her. She could see the glee in those eyes as they watched her.

“I know it was you who hurt everyone.” it was not a statement or even a question. It was just a fact. “This ends now.” Loki glared up at the eyes defiantly. “You will haunt me no more. No fucking way in hell will I ever let you affect me again.”

She could see how the eyes changed from sly to amused before they closed and vanished into thin air.

“I will find a way to kill you.” the words left her lips in a whispering promise.

 

 

* * *

 

“What?” Sif said as she walked out of the bathroom stark naked. Her eyes wide with disbelief. “You're breaking up with me?”

“Not just with you, but with everyone.” Thor said as he pulled his shirt on again. “I'm quitting this lifestyle.”

“Why?” Her thighs still wet from their sex.

Thor looked down for a moment as if he was gathering his thoughts before he raised his eyes and looked her honestly in the eye.

“I want to be a better person. Both as a man and a brother. My family is in pieces and I've let my anger take me down to what I am now. I've been angry with everyone and everything, and before I knew it sex became my escape so that I didn't see it anymore.”

“But to... What are you angry about?”

“My father.” Thor stated as easily as he breathed. “My mother. Those who kidnapped my baby sister. My friends. The justice system. Everyone around me. And to some extent ever Loki. I was angry at everything. Sex's just been a replacement for that anger. The more I drowned in it the more I could vent and forget.” Not able to look at her, he looked to the side. “But by doing so I was not able to stop my family from breaking apart. I knew what was happening but I didn't do anything. And the one to pay for it the most is Loki.” He scoffed. “It took her coming home brutally beaten for me to see it. That's why...” he looked at the pretty face of his friend once more. “I will make it right now. I want, no... I _will_ give her a better life.”

“I see.” her mind felt numb and empty as she couldn't comprehend his words.

He walked up to Sif and cupped her face. “You are one of the best friends I have and I will always be thankful for what we had. That's why I wanted to come and tell you personally.” and he kissed her cheek. Not on the lips which would give hope or misunderstanding, but on the cheek where you greeted and said good bye. “I'll see you around.”

Without any more words, Thor left Sif standing where she was and left the house.

Her hand came up to rest on her stomach in a fist. Her nails dug into her palm until she nearly drew blood.

 

* * *

 

The front door opened and Thor was greeted by Hogun with his usual disinterested expression.

“You're 5 minutes late.” he said as if it was the biggest offense of the century.

“Forgive me, my friend.” Thor smiled with an apologize. “I was held up. Anything happened?”

Hogun glanced to the side as he thought back to the past hour. “Nightmare. Your sister needs a new clock.”

“I see.” Thor looked up like he expected to be able to see right into Loki's room and what had happened, but of course that wasn't possible. “Thanks. I'll return the favor someday.” He placed his hand on Hogun's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Nodding, Hogun walked around his friend, gave a silent bow before closing the door behind him.

Kicking off his shoes, Thor walked upstairs to see what Hogun had meant. Once he located the clock and dent in the wall he knew that it was beyond his wallet to repair everything. He would have to talk to his father. Something he didn't want to do.

With a sigh he looked at Loki who had her back turned to him and he smiled. He walked forward and bent so that he could place a kiss on her exposed shoulder. “Sleep tight.” he whispered. “I'll be here when you wake up.”

Leaving the room his heart beat proudly and strong with his promise. He would protect Loki from now on. No matter what.

When she heard her bedroom door close, Loki opened her eyes and stared straight ahead. Her shoulder burning with the intensity from the kiss.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

~ Chapter 19 ~

The following two weeks could be described as both heaven and hell.

“How are you feeling?” Thor asked as he entered the kitchen to see Loki sitting at the table with some white bread, butter, and ham in front of her. Dressed in green shorts and her usual linen. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out what he needed for breakfast.

“Almost healed.” Loki answered as she kept her focus on chewing. Trying to ignore the godly body walking around in gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

Suddenly a hand was placed on her forehead and she was leaned backward to rest against a strong body. Because the hand shielded the owner, she could only stare at the light from the lamp above them. The bread in her mouth suddenly feeling like it was made out of glue.

“Looks like your fever is finally down.” Thor said in relief.

Loki made an offended noise as she brushed the hand away from her face. “Of course. Did you think a fever would keep me down for long?”

“You never know.” He said as he took his place at the table and started to assemble his breakfast. “You've had more fevers lately than normally so you can only be careful.”

“Well, my body needed to heal, you know.” Loki took another bite as she avoided looking at him too much. “It's only natural that I would have fever after what happened.”

“Still-”

“Stove it.” she glared at him. “Nothing will change from it. I'm up walking now and I only need to wait for my bruises to fade completely.” Putting the lid back on the butter and sealing the ham again, Loki took the things she had taken out and put them back in the fridge. “With school closed until they can deal with all the damages it's not like I missed anything. Like it would matter.”

Turning around she caught Thor smiling at her. “What?” she asked testily.

“Normally you would just tell me to 'fuck off' instead of 'stove it'.” he smiled at her. “Guess I'm making some progress.”

Heat rose in her face and stormed out the kitchen with a hiss. “Piss off.”

Slamming the door behind her, she felt out of breath as she played through what had just happened. She cursed as she realized she was getting soft. “Just leave me alone, idiot.”

 

* * *

 

An hour later found Thor knocking on her door before entering without an invitation.

He found her sitting by her desk and smiled to himself. Walking over to her and pulled out the ear plugs with music playing through them, Loki jumped so hard her thighs hit the underside of the wood.

She turned around in her chair to stare daggers at her big brother. “ _What_ do you want?”

“I was just wondering if you would like to play with me today too? I will give you a chance for revenge.” he meant the console game he had invited her to play yesterday. Least to say, Thor had an advantage. “Loser gets one wish granted.”

“I'm on.” Loki smiled smugly. “And just so you know,” she stood up. “I had a night to reflect on yesterday's results.” stepping around Thor she raised an eyebrow. “Let me show you who's the genius in the family.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Aaah!!! Damn it!” the control hit the floor as it tumbled from Loki's hand across the small coffee table. “So close.”

“Did you really think you could beat my years of experience?” Thor goaded as he secretly let out a breath he had been holding since half way through. His victory had been too close to a defeat than he would have liked to admit. His baby sister truly was a genius.

Letting out another grumble of defeat, Loki leaned back in the couch. “If only I had made a double combo instead of a hidden technique back then, then I would have won.”

“Don't be so down Loki.” Thor put down his controller on the table and sat back. “It just means I am better than you.”

Loki felt irritated by those words. “Don't get full of yourself.” She pushed against his shoulder.

“Right back at ya.” Thor returned the push playfully, mindful of his strength.

Loki pushed back.

Thor returned it again.

Without a word of warning, Loki used both hands to push Thor and before he could straighten himself and give back the favor, Loki jumped up and out of reach. Teasingly walking behind the couch with a smirk on her face, she stayed out of reach of the grabbing hands.

Not giving up, Thor got up too and ran after his sister into the kitchen where she put the dinner table between them. Thor beckoned with his finger for her to get closer only to receive a tongue in return.

Taking the chance and running around one end of the table, Loki took off around the other and disappeared into the living room again. With Thor hot on her tail, he caught her easily when she tried the same tactic with the couch only for them to tumble down against the soft pillows. Thor had thrown himself over the backrest and managed to get a grip of Loki's arm, and with a strong pull she ended up with her legs resting awkwardly over one short end, kicking as she was assaulted by tickling and other similar warfare.

Though her face was partly muffled by the pillows, Loki's laughter grew as she tried to fight off the prying fingers running up and down her sides. She managed to get one hand free to weakly hit Thor in the chest from her awkward position. Taken by surprise, Thor suddenly blew a raspberry against her back. The vibration causing a shrieking squeal of mixed shock and delight.

“Time out. Time out.” Loki chanted over and over again. “PLEASE.” while chocking on laughter.

When Thor finally showed mercy, he too was laughing so hard that his gut hurt.

It was slowly then that Loki began to realize that while they were lying up and down, they were in each others arms more or less. She felt her pulse start to rise as she became more and more aware that she should feel Thor's chest rising and falling as he collected himself.

It was dangerous. Really dangerous.

Loki rolled over as much as she could to start getting up, when she was on her knees she glanced at Thor who was grinning at. She hit him in the chest with a fist.

“Ugh! What was that for.” Thor complained as he too started to straighten himself up as Loki made to leave the room.

“Just to keep your ego from getting any bigger.” she said matter of fact. She reached the stairs. “The last thing I need is you getting any more cocky than you already are. Next time will be my victory.” And she left him alone to head for the sanctuary of her room.

Left alone in the living room, Thor scratched his head as he didn't doubt those words. Then he realization hit and he looked down at his hand.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

~ Chapter 20 ~

Finally out of the house after three weeks of resting and healing, Loki had taken refuge at one of the local bistro's. Since school was still out of order there was more youngsters walking around the streets and the buzz of business was moderate. With her hair pushed back behind her ears, Loki drank slowly from her Coffee Au Latte.

Dressed in snugly fit black pants and a matching black low cut shirt with a white linen peeking out under, together with brown leather boots to match her jacket.

She didn't want to go home.

But she didn't have anywhere else to go.

“May I join you?” a slick voice asked from the street.

Loki looked up to see a man standing there in a suit, one hand in his pocket and sunglasses on. His short black hair was styled and with a round beard to match the confident face.

At first Loki just stared at the man like she still hadn't realized he was there. Deciding to ignore him, she closed her eyes and continued to drink her cooling coffee.

“Looks like I didn't make any impressions.” the man walked forward slowly. “Tell me, what can a man do to capture the attention of a beautiful woman such as you?”

“Restraining jacket would be a good start.” Loki said offhandedly. “It's best if you don't get close to me. I have a reputation of being unstable.”

He pulled up a chair. “Surely those are just jealous words.” he smiled. “I find those words often comes with big barks and tiny bites. So tell me what a beautiful woman such as you are doing here?”

“I blew up school and it's being repaired.” she put down her cup. “Or so the rumors goes.” She looked him squarely in the eyes. “What about you?”

“What about me?” he asked teasingly.

“You stand out like a broken neck, and the dress code is not that strict.” Loki pointed at his suit.

“I've been called worse, but you are right. I was on my way to a meeting when I saw you and I just couldn't stop myself from calling out.”

“Shouldn't you hurry unless you want to look for a new job?”

He smiled slyly. “The meeting will not start unless I am there, and I'm in no hurry.” He had made himself completely comfortable and showed no sign of giving up or leaving.

With green eyes taking in how she was not about to get rid of him the normal way she threw a card knew would make him run for the hills.

“Look, I'll give you a fair warning. I'm a nut case. I was kidnapped as a kid and it messed with my head. I've been in and out of the institute for years and my reputation is more trouble than it's worth. So before the shit hits you I suggest you leave.”

“I'm a playboy womanizer who has a daddy complex.”

“Everyone in this town hates me.”

“Half the world already hates me already due to my job.”

“Nothing good will ever come from associating with me.”

“Did I mention that I have an affair with Jack Daniel's.”

They stared at each other.

“I'm not going to get rid of you.” Loki stated as she already knew the answer.

“Glad we understand each other.” he smiled at her confidently. “Can I get you anything?” he gestured to her coffee.

“Buy me something to eat and you can join me.” she was getting peckish.

“Great.” He reached forward his hand. “Tony Stark.”

Still suspicious of the man, Loki took his hand and shook it. “Loki Odinson.”

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly the hours walked by with ease as Loki for the first time in years had a friendly, although very flirty, talk with anyone. What she was happy about was that he was not bothered by the strange looks they were given, or the hated glares she was receiving. And while Tony was full of himself, he knew how to treat a girl.

He followed her to a clothing store and while she was in the changing room he prepared a little surprise for her.

When she came out with a pair of new Jeans, he was waiting there with several bags in the hands of a staff member, and another one with a large white box with a golden sigil at one of the corners, and he was dressed in a black tailored suit.

“Have you decided on those?” he gestured to the Jeans.

“Yes. I'll just pay for them and then-”

“I...” he took the Jeans from her and handed them to another staff member. “Will pay for them while you...” he took one of the bags and held it out to her. “Will change into this because I'm taking you out for dinner.” he looked confident. “Unless you have other plans of course.”

Thoughts about Thor waiting for her at home made her heart beat painfully. “No.” she whispered. “Not at all.” and walked back into the changing area without any protest.

When she came out she wore a beautiful mid-thigh purple dress which hugged her body perfectly. It was the first dress in years she could remember which fit her properly. Matching high-heels came with it to show of her long legs.

“Looks fantastic on you.” Tony commented as he walked forward with a necklace in his hands. “And with this...” he locked it around her neck. “You will be perfect.” he stepped back to take in the view. “Now...” he offered her his arm. “Shall we go, my beauty?”

 

 

* * *

 

It was already long since dark when Loki walked through the doors to her home. After what could only be called a perfect evening, Tony had been a perfect gentleman and taken her home.

“Where have you been?” Thor asked when she walked by his room. He came out not looking too pleased.

“Amber's.” Loki answered.

“With your new sugar daddy?” he hissed.

It caused Loki to stop, turn around and glare. “And what makes you think that?”

“A man came by to leave a heap of bags with clothes. None of 'em from a cheap brand.”

“What he brought was on his own decision. I never told him to do anything.”

Thor snarled. “Is this what you are going to do now? Sell yourself to the highest bidder?”

Shaking her head, Loki turned around to leave. “It's not the worst I've done.”

“Don't you dare.” Thor growled.

Reaching out and snatching Loki's hand, he pulled her back. But the strength he used was too great and it caused them to collide. Their noses was barely apart when they regained their balance and it felt like the air between them stilled.

They stared at each other, or what they could see when they were so close. Chest pressed against breast, and they could feel everything.

Loki felt numb when she realized she could almost feel those lips on hers and although she knew it was wrong, she didn't feel the guilt. But it was not something that could never be.

She stepped back, gently pulling her hand free from her stunned brother, not even looking at his face or betraying any emotions as she walked into her room and closed the door between them.

Not even caring about the new heap of bags in her room, she walked over to her bed and collapsed on it. Still able to feel Thor on her, she wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in the bedding to escape reality.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

~ Chapter 21 ~

_The sound of birds outside the window accompanied the bright light through the curtains. With a disgruntled noise Loki rolled over to her back with an arm thrown over her eyes to shield herself as she tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately it was not meant to be as she found herself waking up more and more as the minutes ticked by._

_Finally giving up, she sat up with a groan, stretching her back with her arms held over her head. She gave her hair a once-through, not caring that it did little to settle the gravity defying life her hair had taken on._

_With one hand pulling the cover off, her feet met the floor before she reached down for the discarded sweatpants she had just dumped by the bed._

_Not giving her appearance any more thought, she walked toward the kitchen._

_Coming up to the doorway, Loki was scratching at her stomach when she saw Thor pouring a cup of coffee._

“ _Morning.” he said with a smile as he had heard her arrival before he had seen her._

“ _'rning.” she returned as she made her way to the fridge without pause. She pulled the white handle and simply stood there staring into the cool box like it was a black hole._

“ _Are you getting anything or are you just wasting money?” Thor asked as he sipped the black liqueur. Hair pulled back in a tail at the back of his neck._

“ _Shut up.” Loki growled before pulling out a carton of juice. Kicking the fridge closed she reached for the cabinet with glass and pulled out the closest one._

_She filled it before downing it in one sweep, then refilled it only to do the same with half of it._

_Arms wrapped around her waist as she drank the rest until she finally filled the glass for the third time and emptying the carton._

“ _How's Marie?” Loki asked as she leaned into Thor's embrace._

“ _Sleeping peacefully.” He nuzzled against her. “Though she should be waking up any minute now for breakfast.”_

_As if on cue, a soft baby cry reached their ears. Thor chuckled. “Speaking about the little gremlin.” He placed a kiss on Loki's shoulder before his fingers pulled down her camisole to cover her midsection. “I'll go get her.”_

_It didn't take long before Thor came back with a squirming baby in his arms. “Looks like someone is hungry.” he said amused as he sat down at the table._

“ _I'll prepare her bottle.” Loki moved over to where they kept the baby formula and started to mix the powder and water together._

_Behind her back she could hear Thor talking nonsense to the baby and random compliments. Loki giggled when Thor started to talk about how the boys would have to get through him before they could date her._

_Loki realized that she felt at peace, something she hadn't felt in a very long time. If only their little family could stay like this._

_Stay like this? When had they been a family? Baby? When had she been pregnant? No! This was not right._

_This was wrong!_

_She reached out with her hand and came into contact with something which seared her thumb._

 

* * *

 

 

Loki chocked on a scream of pain as she sat up in bed cradling her hand. The intense pain didn't go away and she ran out her room - almost entangling her legs and falling in her cover – all the way to the bathroom where she threw on the tap on as cold as it could go and thrust her hand under the water.

She hissed as the water hit her thumb and she focused there.

After she held her thumb under the cold liquid long enough for it to cramp up, she shut the tap and raised her hand to get a better look. Above her knuckle, almost as big as a thumb print was a burn mark. It looked like her skin had been melted and left her finger raw. It stung and although it didn't bleed, she could see a liquid, an almost water like substance gather around the wound in tiny tiny pearls.

It was real.

What scared her more was that the injury was sustained in her dream.

 

* * *

 

 

“What happened to your finger?” Tony asked as he picked Loki up by her house in a splendid car. He noticed it as he helped her inside the car and sat next to her. The car started to move as the driver had his instructions.

Loki held up her hand for them both to see. Her thumb was wrapped up over the injury, leaving the tip of her thumb sticking out from the white cotton. “Just an accident in the kitchen. It will heal in two weeks or so.”

The businessman reached for her injured hand and gave it a kiss. “It's a tragedy for a beauty like you to suffer imperfections like this.”

“I wonder how you would fare if you went into the kitchen for anything else other than a bottle of Gin.” Loki pulled back her hand and looked unimpressed, although she couldn't hide the mirth in her voice.

“I'm afraid the day that happens is the day I perish together with the kitchen.” Tony leaned back in his seat with a smirk. “But I got to say that you are very beautiful.” he admired the blue and gray full length dress. From the waist and down was a soft dark blue skirt which connected to the upper part which was a two part vest like body with a daring V-shaped cleavage in the front. It was a gray fabric with blue decorative patterns running up all the way to her shoulders and down her back. Her arms was also free which was one of the reasons she picked it, since she didn't want to disturb her thumb more than needed.

“Then you better not touch me. It took forever to cover up all the scars for this dress.”

“Surely you jest.” Tony inspected her closer.

Loki gave him a smirk before she moved her arm to show an imperfection left by a cigaret half a year ago. “The only thing I have been thankful for these last few years is that my body heals fast.”

He started to notice tiny tiny marks under the make-up she had applied on her body. “I hope I don't cause too much inconvenience.”

Just like the topic bored her, Loki leaned back in the seat and looked out the window, showing of her curls and profile. “If something like this could be an inconvenience then what's the point.”

Tony looked thoughtful for a moment. “What does you parents say about us meeting?” He didn't have the best of reputations after all.

“They will not be home for weeks so they don't know yet.” she didn't want to talk about it.

“Surely you don't live alone in that house.”

“No.” she really didn't want to talk about it. “My brother lives there too.”

He picked up on the signals and knew when to back off. “Family is always complicated.”

“Yes.” her dream returned. “To say the least. So where are you taking me today?”

Tony Stark smiled at her like he had the biggest surprise in store for her.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

~ Chapter 22 ~

Thor had watched as Loki walked to the car and got in without a single glance back. He knew from previous days that Loki would not be coming back until late at night. He also now knew all too well who she went with, having heard of the infamous Tony Stark who had a reputation which could put his own past to shame, and he didn't want Loki around that man. But, as he also knew, he didn't have the right to stop her.

The thought that it was already too late for them to mend things between them taunted him to the point where it made him feel sick.

He walked around the house - trying to find something to do - when the house phone suddenly rang.

At the fourth tone he picked it up and half expected it to be some phone seller since no one in their family used the house phone to contact each other. It was basically just a decoration which cost more to have than to use.

"Hello?" he said in a neutral tone into the receiver.

"Thor? Hi, this is Jane." came the voice on the other side.

"Hey. Jane. Why are you calling the house number?"

"I tried your cell but I couldn't get through."

For a moment Thor tried to remember when he last used it and realized he had seen it before going to bed last night.

"Ah- sorry about that. I must have forgotten to charge it. So... what can I do for you?"

There was a bit of silence on the other end and he began to wonder if she was still there when her voice came back.

"I need to talk to you. Face to face."

 

* * *

 

The day had been beyond amazing in Loki's book.

At first Tony had taken her to a fancy brunch at a restaurants she hadn't even heard of, but just walking through the doors felt like they entered an exclusive world.

Then they had a helicopter take them out to an anchored yacht. Well, it was more like a cruiser than a yacht, but the name on the side made it no secret who owned it.

There they enjoyed a relaxing evening looking out over the endless sea with waiters coming and going with various items Tony had no doubt picked out for the day.

While she was suspicious about being treated nicely, since nothing lasted without major consequences, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the attention.

They talked about whatever came to mind and Loki felt pride in surprising the man in that she could keep up with his more advanced talking and even took in everything he said and added on her own thoughts.

Many around her liked to forget her intellect was on a genius level and most felt offended or even insulted when she corrected them or put them in their place, but not this man. He even challenged her to see how much she understood and looked pleasantly surprised when she won against him on a topic.

To say she enjoyed being treated like a normal person was what she appreciated the most.

Then when the sun was setting at the horizon, he guided her up to the upper deck where a large pool lay. But to her delight Tony had taken the time to have a constructed paradise floating on the water.

Complete with pillowed love-seats, table for dinner, exotic flowers, a cream colored fabric to block the wind, and burning spear like torches spread out around the pool.

Tony walked over to one of the sun seats and picked up a shawl which he wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm before leading her out to their destination.

No one had ever done anything like this for her before.

 

* * *

 

Just like always she came home late, but luckily she didn't have to face Thor who was not home for once. She kicked off her shoes the second she was inside her room and flopped down on the bed with a sigh, her knees spread ungracefully as much as the dress allowed.

She knew she shouldn't get used to being spoiled, but she couldn't deny she enjoyed it. She barely remembered how that had felt and now that she was spoiled almost every ten minute she didn't know how to show Tony how much she enjoyed it.

The time she had spent with the businessman had been bliss in this hell. He didn't treat her like others, and he wasn't afraid to compare his own flaws to hers when she got melodramatic. He took whatever sarcasm she threw at him and never took offense. He was pleasant to talk to and he honestly didn't give a damn how others saw them. He was so comfortable with himself that it felt natural.

It was liberating.

Was this what it meant to live a normal life?

If she let this continue how far would it go? Would it progress into a real relationship? Could she see herself in an intimate relationship with Tony? Let him touch her and spend their life together? He had said he was a womanizer and she had no illusions that would change even if they did start something. But she wasn't jealous at the thought.

It wasn't like she didn't have her own secrets and flaws after all.

Like how she loved 'him'.

Somehow she knew that when the time came, when she confessed to Tony about her feelings for her brother, he would not judge her. When she did, would she finally let go of her feelings and be able to escape this life?

To live a normal life?

The bed dipped around her and her eyes -which she hadn't even noticed she had closed- snapped open and stared up at the grinning face of herself.

"I'm home." the being whispered in a seductive voice that seemed to beg for sinful pleasure.

The part of her heart that had been healing crumbled as the tiny shard of hope died inside her.

There was no escaping this nightmare.

 

* * *

 

Thor walked up to the front door and was about to open it with his key when he just let his arms fall to his side.

He had been walking around for hours, trying to sort out his feelings, but he always seemed to hit a wall that forced him back to square one.

More or less collapsing down on the doorstep, Thor didn't care if anyone saw him or what they thought as he rubbed his face with both hands.

He tried to come to terms with it but no matter what he felt betrayed in the end. He had trusted her and this was she did to him?

And now... he was paying for his own foolishness.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

~ Chapter 23 ~

When Loki woke up the next day and walked down to the kitchen she met Thor who was resting by the kitchen table with his head on his folded arms.

"Good morning." she said as she tried to ignore the shadow walking behind her with a big grin, repeating what she said.

Thor mumbled a half-hearted answer before he raised his head, causing Loki to stop walking to stare, and the duplicate to walk through her.

"What happened to you?" she had never seen him like this and worry entered her heart.

"No." he ran his hands over his face and through his hair to get it back in some form of order. "Just..." his voice broke.

Not used to this, or sure what she should do, Loki looked around the kitchen for a moment before she went and filled a glass with water.

Putting it in front of her brother, she sat down in the chair next to his. As she felt the wood under her thighs she became acutely aware of how lightly dressed she was.

She tried not to show it when Thor took a sip that barely brought any water past his lips before putting the glass back down with a click.

"Are you going to tell me why you look like you've been dragged to hell and back?"

Blue eyes glanced at her before refocusing on his hands. His voice barely carried. "I'm going to be a father."

She didn't understand his words but they still froze her blood. "With whom?" her voice didn't betray anything of what she was feeling.

If possible Thor looked like he wanted to throw up as he struggled with the words. "With Jane." She had a face but didn't really know much about her. "She told me yesterday."

"Okay." Loki folded her arms over her stomach and looked like she was thinking deeply when in fact she didn't want to hear more. "I take it this wasn't... planed?"

He shook his head and blond hair shielded his eyes for a moment before he tried to sip on the water again.

"So how did you fuck this up?"

His face snapped up and he glared angrily despite still looking like hell.

"It's true." she hissed as her own laughter reached her ears from behind her. She really wanted to tell her stalker to shut up.

Becoming restless, Thor moved around in his seat as he tried to explain.

"We had sex." Loki's face was a dead give-away on what she thought about that explanation. "The condom broke." he continued as he remembered it. "I think she was taking the pill and she promised that she would get a 24-hour pill. And since it already happened once we did it again...without..." he gestured with his hand like it was filling in what he wasn't saying. "You know... Anyway..." he cleared his dry throat. "But she never took the pill. She thought her regular pill would take care of it and she said she had slight bleeding afterward so she thought it was her period."

"But it didn't." Loki finished.

Thor looked away. "No." he pushed the water away.

She wanted to cry.

For what reason she didn't know. Was it for anger? Sadness? Relief? Lost? Sorrow? Betrayal? She really didn't know and she didn't let them even climb to the corner of her eyes as she stayed still next to her brother.

What was left of her heart was crumbling into dust and drying out her chest. That was the only way she could explain the pain. She didn't want to hear any more.

"Is she keeping it?"

Thor nodded. "Yes." he whispered. "She doesn't believe in abortions."

"And that's not at all irony coming from a F.B." Loki sneered. "What will you say to 'him'."

If possible, Thor looked even worse. "I don't know." he confessed. "It's not like I can hide it."

"Not likely." Loki looked away because she couldn't face him while saying this. "You do know he will force you to marry her?"

"Don't talk about it." he covered his mouth with his folded hands as he leaned forward on the table.

"Right!" Loki nodded, not in sympathy. "Married to a woman when you are gay. You just slept with just as many women as men just to prove to yourself that you could get it up for them too and now it's come back to bite you in the arse."

"Will you lay of with the sarcasm? It's not helping." he wanted to hit her. "And don't class my sexuality when you know nothing about it?"

"Oh, so you are not gay?" she pretended to look surprised? "Are you perhaps straight and experimented with all those guys? Or was it Fandral's nightly visits to my room which made you rethink your sexuality?" She sneered at him. "Don't tell me you are actually asexual and have been faking it will everyone."

Thor called her something she didn't want to respond to because it was partly true. "Fuck you."

"Screw you too."

Loki flipped him off with a wry face as she watched the muscles in her brother's body work in restraining himself.

"Oh, God." Thor groaned in defeat. "I'm bringing a child into this family."

"Don't feel too bad." Loki sighed as she didn't want to fight with him. "At least you are accepting the kid. I don't know how many bastards 'he' has running around outside our family. Just do everything he didn't do for our family and you will be fine. If anything, the kid can't turn out worse than me."

"You are not so bad." Thor defended her half-humorously.

A snort escaped her nose. "Right. Just the crazy aunt who has a reserved spot in the nut house. I will traumatize the kid when he's old enough to walk around on his own." She held out her arm and let the burn marks and scar tissue do the talking before letting it fall down on the table top. Her head joined it for a short time before she craned her neck up. "But I guess the kid could have it worse." She looked at him with surprisingly soft eyes. "At least the kid will have you for a dad. You will be awesome no matter what happens from now on."

Lips thinned out as the man looked away to hide his embarrassment. "Do you really think so?"

"I don't think so. I know so." she pushed herself up and gave his shoulder a mild punch. "And I'm a lot smarter than you so don't question me."

He actually chuckled as color started to return to his face. "And you will make an awesome aunt."

She smiled in the way that only she could. "Of course I will. There's no one like me in the whole world."

All of a sudden he pulled her into a hug and she returned it without thinking.

"Thank you."

"Shut up." she said as her face, hidden from view, twisted into grief for a brief moment.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I normally don't want to give excuses for delays, but since I promised a semi-weekly update rate this year and failed it I should at least come clean. It was going good when I had to go back home for a weekend, became really sick the next, lost my muse for the stories; and lastly, a month ago I started an internship, it's really my dream job and I've been giving it my all for the last few weeks because I have to learn everything from scratch in the new business.//Monkan

~ Chapter 24 ~

 

“I see. Should I say 'congratulation'?” Tony said as he sipped his coffee which contained scotch, studying Loki's face. “You don't look like this is not a joyous event.”

“I'm not saying that.” Loki didn't focus on anything in particular, maintaining a neutral face. “I do believe Thor will make a good father.”

“But?” Tony filled in for her.

She glanced at the rich playboy. “I feel everyone is forcing themselves. Thor is forcing himself to take responsibility when he's not ready to be a father. They will force themselves to be a family. And once 'he' knows about it he will force them to marry.”

“And who is 'he'?”

“Our father.” The words tasted sour.

“Ah.” Tony nodded. “Say no more.”

Feeling thankful for that short reply, Loki sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Her leather jacket complained behind her at the pressure. Instead of the expensive dresses and other brand clothes, she had visited Tony wearing clothes she felt comfortable in. And that meant one-colored shirt and pants which covered her up, a few buttons at her neck undone to show a tiny bit of skin.

“You seem more dark than normal.”

Loki looked at him, not even bothered to hide behind a smile. “You would be too if you lived my life.” her eyes finding the duplicate of herself standing behind Tony with a grin. Looking back at the face that was not the one she saw in her dreams or wanted to reach out to, Loki made up her mind in that moment. “I think we shouldn't see each other anymore.”

“Oh?” Tony leaned back in his chair. “Why?”

“Because we don't match.” It was such a simple statement but with so much irony behind it that it couldn't be a joke. “We understand each other, but that's it. There's no other feelings between us, and I don't need another problem in my life. I need to start thinking about my future.”

“How rude.” Tony played a hurt expression. “And here I thought we had something.”

A sly smirk called him out on his statement. Tony raised his hands as he admitted defeat.

“What will you do from now on?” he asked.

Loki shrugged her shoulder. “I don't know. Getting through school to start with. But I also need a plan so that I can get out of that house. Maybe even leave the country. Cutting ties with my family should be easy and I never had any friends to begin with.” Her chest ached at the thought of leaving one person who she refused to name. “I can't keep living my life like I have until now. I need to find something better for me.”

“How sad. We could have been amazing together.” Tony smiled ruefully.

“It wouldn't have worked. Sooner rather than later you would have cheated on me.” He had said it indirectly the first day they met, and he wasn't about to change his ways for her. She knew that more than he did.

“Can't deny it.” He agreed as he couldn't deny it either. “Well, good luck and you will always be welcomed at my door.”

Standing up, Loki paused before she started to say something but Tony cut her off. “Keep them. It's not like I can wear everything I bought for you.”

“I don't know about that.” Loki smiled at him. “You would look gorgeous in that lime-green dress with the low cut.”

“Darling,” he smirked. “I'm always gorgeous.”

“Don't let that ego become your doom.” She honestly wished it. Despite all his faults, Tony Stark was a good man at the bottom of his heart. “Let's stay friends.” she said with the biggest grin on her lips that her heart would allow.

“Ouch!” Tony's hand flew to his heart. “You wound me.”

Just waving goodbye as she left, Loki left silently.

 

* * *

 

On her way home, Loki felt like she was actually facing something new. As she walked down the roads through town, getting a dirty look from some random passerby, it didn't bother her like it used to. Because she had already made up her mind to leave. It was all up in the air. A big part of her didn't want to go back to school due to the abuse. Then again, it was her best bet for free education as long as she stayed as a member of the Odinson family.

If only she could get through the last years and then she could apply for lessons online or start working for some random company to make enough money to move on.

No one would know where she was and no one would come to look for her.

Her parents wouldn't give two flying craps about it as she would be a stain on their reputation. Thor would be busy being a family man and shaping his own future. No friends to come look for her, if she encountered any random bully from her life here she could always blackmail them with all the scars on her body. If she went to any police station and reported it as long-time abuse and physical torture then she would be believed.

So deep in her thoughts, Loki was not prepared when she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and an unknown voice whispered to her: “Keep walking.”

Feeling the fingers guide her more than hurt her, she took a chance that if she did as told she would not be harmed. Not that that would happen since the voice sounded more scared than her.

 

* * *

 

Thor sat in his room looking down at the surface of his desk.

He tried to sort through his thoughts but he was so confused and uncertain in how he got to this point that he kept running in circles.

If I hadn't done that. If only I hadn't gone there that day. If only. If only...

It kept repeating in his head.

He wanted to blame Jane for this and a small part of him did. He had trusted her to take the pill. He had believed her when she said it was safe.

Then his thoughts turned toward hating himself for sleeping around with so many people that he became careless and ignored protection. It was his punishment for being a hoe. For having more fuck-buddies than actual friends.

He wanted to go to sleep and wake up to find his whole life was just a bad nightmare.

With a groan of frustration he leaned back in his chair until it creaked from the angle. Hands rubbed against his face and he felt the hot air from his nose hit his fingers.

Who was he kidding?

Breaking him from his thoughts was the door bells loud calling.

Not expecting anyone as Jane would come by tomorrow, Thor left his room and went down the stairs to pull open the doors to find Sif standing on the other side.

“Hey Sif.” he said with a slightly startled face. “I wasn't expecting you. Everything all right?”

“Can we talk?” she asked him.

“Uh... sure.” stepping aside to let her come inside and closed the door behind her. “What's up?” he asked as he lead the way into the living room to allow them comfort. He looked up just in time to see one of his neighbors walking back inside through the window and could imagine the gossip about to happen.

“I'm pregnant.”

Vacuum filled his ears.

Turning around slowly, Thor gave her a face that begged her that he had heard her wrong.

“I think I'm pregnant.”

TBC


End file.
